The Thundermans Genesis Season 3 (Each Chapter is an episode)
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: In This season see all of the difficult and terrible times that the Thundermans have gone through come to a final head. Why is Phoebe out of control? What is Max going to do? What else could possibly happen? Find out in the final Season of the Thundermans Genesis.
1. Chapter 1: They Grow Up Too Fast

I hope you guys like this season, I worked pretty hard on it and I tried to get it done as fast as I could. This season is only 7 episodes long but each episode is about 10 pages long. I know I left you on a terrible cliff hanger but I hope this season makes up for it guys. For those who hated what happened with Phoebe, your going to understand very soon because the truth is that it's not what you think. But here is my Season 3 of The Thundermans Genesis.

Max stood in front of the hero league and they were tracking someone. They had pictures, and they had a map with a bunch of pins on it.

"SUPER PRESIDENT WE HAVE TO ACT NOW! TAKE HER DOWN!" The oldest man shouted and Max looked terrible and then he turned around and nodded and then he teleported down into a burning building and found Phoebe trapped underneath a big piece of wood and she was sobbing.

"I can't do it anymore. LEAVE ME ALONE! SHUT UP!" Phoebe shouted. "NO! I don't hate him! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm tired of pretending that its ME! I don't need your powers! I'm fine with being a normal human! Being evil isn't worth it! YOU killed those people! Not ME!" Then Max heard the voice shouting over everything as Max had been recording everything the whole time for the hero league to see and hear.

"YOU LET ME IN! AND NOW YOU HAVE KILLED ALL OF THEM! YOUR NOT AS STRONG AS YOUR BROTHER! YOU'RE USELESS! AND YOU DESERVE TO BE A HUMAN!" The voice shouted.

"DR. DARK! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Max shouted in anger and pure hatred. Then a red light shot out of Phoebes mouth and it came towards Max and Max shot white light back at it and the red light formed into a black mass and then was destroyed by the light. Max was thrown against the wall by the force of the explosion that the destruction of had caused, and Max pulled himself up as he saw that the building was starting to come down and Max used his super strength and went over to Phoebe and grabbed her hands as she looked up at him and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be human. I never wanted to be human, I wanted to be a hero again, but now I know that this isn't worth it. I didn't know he was going to force me to change like that. It's like I was slowly turning into HIM! I'm sorry. He promised me he would make things right again since he was the reason that you became famous. He didn't tell me that he was using me for an evil plan. He seemed so concerned and upset over it Max. I'm so sorry. PLEASE don't kill me, I know the hero league wants me dead and I let HIM in so I'm responsible for everything. I know the law Max. They'll terminate me." Phoebe sobbed. "It will be painful too. They will make me suffer just as much as everyone has suffered. I've killed thousands of people. You know what, just leave me, just leave me here to die. I deserve it. I have no one left anyways. Link is dead, I can't have kids, and there's nothing left for me here anyways. Your life will be better without me. I never understood until now that it should never be a competition. Life is what you want it to be, and I should never have wanted to be like you, It wasn't fair to myself or anyone else." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, you do realize that has very strong manipulative powers, don't you? He had to have used them on you, and since he was in his demonic form that specific power had to have been double the strength. I'm not letting you go. You're my sister. I was supposed to get rid of you a while ago but I could tell that this WASN'T YOU. I KNEW that it wasn't you. I knew this whole time Phoebe. I know you, I know you well, and that voice that you were giving, it wasn't you, and I was right." Max cried as he was so grateful that Phoebe wasn't really evil.

"I don't deserve your help Max. I don't deserve it!" Phoebe cried and Max shook his head.

"You DO! Phoebe you have been manipulated by power. You were human when this started and you are human now! Legally they CANT kill you! You were pretty much possessed by one of the most dangerous villain's in the world. It WASN'T your fault! It was NEVER your fault Phoebe!" Max yelled and Phoebe looked to Max and her look was soft and kind.

"I love you Max! You're the best brother in the world! You have never given up on me!" Phoebe cried as she looked like she was happy. "I can't believe you still care after everything that I have done."

"Of course I do. Your my twin, your literally half of me. How could I be so good and you be sadistically evil? It didn't make sense. " Max replied and they both smiled with tears in their eyes at each other and then suddenly every exit in the room was blocked as things fell from the ceiling and then something fell on top of the wooden beam that was already on Phoebe and she cried in pain. "PHOEBE! HOLD ON! This is gonna hurt and I'm sorry." Max said and he pulled Phoebe out with his super strength and she cried in pain and Max held her in his arms.

"I think it broke my back." Phoebe cried quietly. "Max the place is going to cave in. You can't teleport out. It might kill me. You know what just leave me. We shouldn't both die."

"I've tried to teleport three times." Max coughed. "I think using all that light drained my energy or something."

"I would rather you try to get us out of here, or," Phoebe started and they both looked up as a massive metal and wooden beam started to fall from right above both of them. "MAX JUST TRY TO TELEPORT!" Phoebe cried.

"OK!" Max yelled back and he closed his eyes…..

The hero league were all left speechless as they stood there in anticipation. They watched video of a building collapsing completely and they looked around and Max wasn't there.

"SUPER PRESIDENT THUNDERMAN!" The hero league all shouted and they stood there for a moment and then the sound of a shift in the air came to their ears and they turned to see Max and Phoebe on the ground, covered in ash and they were both sweating like crazy. Max turned to the hero league as both Phoebe and Max sat against a wall and Max made sure Phoebe could stay sitting up as she laid there in pain and Max stood up and walked over to the hero league.

"Hero League, I know you were listening and," Max started and he was interrupted immediately.

"And nobody except for us knows the identity of the problem, and we will be releasing today that had actually survived and caused all of this. You were 100% correct, and we KNOW that this is never how Phoebe acts. I think everyone knew that something wasn't right and we heard EVERYTHING. Phoebe doesn't deserve to be punished for this, but until she is cleared by our psychologist we don't want her returning to work." The oldest man sighed and Max looked relieved but slightly shocked.

"You're not going to punish her at all?" Max sighed.

"No. You know her better than anyone and it was clear that something wasn't right. An incredible hero doesn't turn THAT evil." The lead man replied. "Super President Thunderman, You haven't slept in two weeks. You've been working nonstop. Your family misses you. You AND Phoebe. Here." The guy said and he tossed something at Max and Max caught it.

"BUT, this is the last super healer that we have." Max said as he looked like he felt terrible.

"It's NOT a super healer. It's a type of energy boost that you can have. It won't hurt your heart. Take it and heal your sister and both of you can go home for the first time in weeks. Call me when you feel like you want to come back President. You've earned the break. Just please don't take longer than a week."…

Max opened the front door of his house where the whole family had been staying to help Allison out with the kids and it was easier on all of them to have as much support as possible for everyone through the rough time. He had Phoebe wait outside and everyone saw Max and the whole family came and surrounded him.

"It turns out Phoebe was possessed by the entire time. She didn't have powers when I saved her, she was human and the demonic form of manipulated her into allowing him in and he caused all of this. She feels terrible as it is. The Hero League isn't punishing her and they want me to take all the way up to a week off, and they want Phoebe back as soon as she's mentally fit. I know you guys think she had even remote control in this situation, but in all honesty, none of this was her fault. She was mentally and physically weakened and he manipulated her. He's destroyed now, so we don't have to worry about him. All we have to worry about is getting Phoebe back to," Max started and Hank finished the sentence.

"Back to the way she used to be, we can do that." Hank asked and Max looked like Hank was crazy.

"Uh, are you insane? After what she just went through, she was forced to watch herself kill Link without being able to stop herself. Dad, she'll never be the same, but she'll survive. That's what I was always trying to tell you guys since everything happened to me. After so many terrible things happen to you, all you can do is find peace with what has happened to you and move on. It will change you forever but you'll learn to change and grow up from it. That's what happens with life Dad. I need you all to understand that. She's waiting outside. Just give me a couple of minutes with her." Max sighed and then he walked outside and saw Phoebe on the ground rocking back and forth and Max kneeled down beside her and stopped her.

"It was NEVER your fault." Max sighed.

"I know, but everyone probably hates me after everything that happened." Phoebe cried and Max put his hand on her shoulders and turned her to him.

"Pheebs I just talked to them. They just wanna see you. You've been gone for two weeks. They know now that it wasn't your fault. None of it. Pheebs, right now, you just need to start getting better and," Max started and then his phone rang and he answered it and he listened for a moment and then couldn't help but smile. "That's great news, get him over here ASAP. I'll tell her. Thank you. Bye." Max hung the phone up and looked to Phoebe happily. "I got really good news Pheebs. Links gonna be ok. He didn't die. He broke his leg and his muscles are too tense to be stretchy for a couple of weeks so they can't really send him out to do anything right now. But he's going to be ok." Phoebe started to sob and she threw herself in Max's arms.

"Thank you so much Max! Thank you!" Phoebe cried and everyone came outside and saw Phoebe in Max's arms. "I messed up so badly and you're saving every mistake I made. Even after everything I've done to you in the past." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe I'm just really really tired right now and I know you need me more than ever. But I've been awake for two weeks strait making sure the hero league didn't send anyone after you. Phoebe I need sleep really bad. It's messing with my head. Yesterday I hallucinated that a pink Unicorn was dancing by the hero league, but I was too tired to even say anything about it. I need to rest and I know you do to. You haven't stopped moving." Max said and Phoebe nodded.

"I think both of us just need to get some sleep." Phoebe agreed tiredly and then a car pulled up and Link got out and started slowly limping over to them and he stopped and looked at Phoebe.

"He knows what happened Pheebs." Max said and Link opened his arms and Phoebe ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Hank put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Thank you." Hank sighed as he looked to Max and Max looked to him and tiredly smiled and nodded and then Hank looked at him sternly. "Now march your butt upstairs and go to sleep NOW." Hank said and Max let out a laugh.

"After I hug my family." Max agreed and then he went inside and Arabella and Ethan ran over and hugged him and then Max saw Allison and Raegan standing there and Max picked up Ethan and Arabella and walked over to them and put them back on the ground and hugged Raegan, Allison, Arabella, and Ethan all at the same time.

"I missed you guys so much." Max said as his voice shook.

"We missed you too." All of the kids said and then Max kissed all of them on the forehead and then he stood up strait and saw Allison who looked just as tired as he did.

"Hey dad, could you guys watch the kids tonight? Maybe have a sleepover?" Max asked and all of the kids got excited.

"Max you need to sleep." Hank said with his arms crossed.

"We are going to sleep and that's it, we just want time alone." Max said and Hank nodded and Max grabbed Allison gently and teleported up to their bedroom and he just threw himself down on the bed.

"You ok?" Allison asked as she crossed her arms and Max sat up.

"I'm sorry. I know you called me at least a hundred times and I didn't really get the chance to answer you, and I am SO sorry." Max said and Allison smiled slightly and she went behind him on the bed and pulled him over to lay down and she cuddled up next to him.

"I missed you so much Max. I missed US."Allison sighed. "And I think what you did was amazing, but babe, you said you would take it easy."

"And I AM going to be taking it easy. I think this certain situation kind of changed things for a bit. You know that." Max said as he tilted to his side and looked at her.

"I know. Now you get some sleep." Allison said. "I'm gonna stay here with you."….

Max woke up later on that night and found Raegan laying on the floor beside him with a pillow and a blanket and Allison was fast asleep. Max got up and went over to the ground and lightly shook Raegan to wake her up and as she did she looked over at Max.

"Hey baby what are you doing on the floor?" Max asked and Raegan wrapped her arms around Max's neck and hugged Max and Max picked her up and walked out into the dark hallway and went over to a chair that was sitting in the hallway and he sat down with Raegan in his arms. "What's going on with you girly?"

"I had another vision." Raegan sighed.

"Ok, what was it about?" Max asked as he knew that it couldn't be good because Raegan only had visions when something was really wrong.

"It was you and Aunt Phoebe. She was telling you that she didn't deserve to be alive and you were in a burning building and the last thing I saw was you and her getting crushed by a big piece of metal and wood." Raegan replied and Max was slightly relieved.

"Raegan honey, that happened today. You don't have to worry about Phoebe and I dying. It was today and we are fine." Max sighed.

"Oh, ok, good."Raegan sighed sadly.

"Raegan, what is going on with you. Ever since Eth (Nickname for Ethan, pronounced Eeth) and Bells were born you've been so distant from me." Max couldn't help himself from asking and Raegan looked up at Max sadly.

"Why did you have to have more kids? Was I just not good enough, so you needed another daughter? Did you want a son more than a daughter? I don't understand why you needed them. I mean I love them a lot but, and it's nice to have someone to play with other than Chloe, but I can't help but wonder why you don't need me anymore." Raegan said sadly. "Every time you come home you always hug Ethan and Bella first."

"Raegan, your mother and I didn't have more kids because we were unhappy with you. Baby you are amazing and perfect just the way you are. We love you so much and Eth and Bells are still pretty new to the family honey. I am doing everything I can to treat all three of you equally but when the two of them come to hug me and you just stay with mommy, of course I'm going to hug them first because they got to me first. It's not me picking favorites sweetie. Yes, I really wanted a son but that doesn't mean that I didn't want you or Bells. I love all three of you more than anything, and it breaks my heart that you think that I love them more than you." Max explained and Raegan leaned her head into Max's shoulder.

"You know, I really missed this. You and I haven't spent time like this together in so long." Raegan sighed and Max hugged her and gently rocked back and forth.

"Well, I'm going to be home for about a week so we will all spend time together." Max sighed and the two of them just sat there for a second and then Allison came out into the hallway tiredly.

"Hey you two, everything ok?" Allison asked and Max nodded.

"Yeah, we're just talking." Max sighed as he stood up with Raegan in his arms and he walked over to Allison. "Someone just wanted to spend some time with me, but she needs to go into HER bed." Max sighed. "I'll meet you back in the bedroom Allison." Max sighed and Allison nodded and went back into the bedroom and Max walked down the hallway and laid Raegan in her bed and he kissed her on the forehead and he walked over to the door but Raegan said something that stopped him.

"Daddy, If I were a teenager, would you still love me?" Raegan asked and Max turned to her as he looked slightly confused.

"Of course I would, but that's a while away sweetie, don't worry about it." Max replied. "I love you. Goodnight."Max sighed and then he walked out and went into his bedroom and laid down by Allison who was almost asleep again.

"Hey Al." Max sighed and Allison pushed herself up slightly as she looked to Max tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Nothings necessarily wrong but Raegan just asked me something weird. She asked if I would still love her when she was a teenager. I mean, the conversation we were having before you came out was about how Raegan saw a vision of what happened with me and Phoebe earlier today and then we talked about how she feels like I love Bells and Eth more and I told her that I loved all 3 of them equally, and then you came out and I took her back to her bedroom and that's when she asked me that. Why would she ask about that? She's only 6." Max wanted Allison's opinion.

"She's a smart kid Max. She thinks very deeply about a lot of things. Now go to bed." Allison sighed and then she turned over to go to sleep and Max tried to get some more sleep….

Max walked into the living room and found Phoebe talking with Link in the kitchen. They were cooking breakfast and Max walked over to them.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Max asked and Phoebe looked up at him with a tired smile.

"I'm doing ok." Phoebe sighed and Max couldn't help but smile.

"You look like PHOEBE again. For a while you have looked like Phoebe with something she was hiding that was huge and now, your Pheebs. It's nice to see the warmth and love in your face again." Max sighed happily and Phoebe smiled back at him as she held her tea and then took a sip.

"Thanks again for having faith in her Max." Link said to Max and Max couldn't help but smile wider.

"That's what family does. If I hadn't let things change so much this never would have happened in the first place so I am pretty sure that it was my responsibility to fix things. Anyways, I knew that something was wrong with Phoebe. I get it if she were to turn a little evil but you can't just flip into being completely heartless instantly. It's impossible." Max said as he started to avoid eye contact.

"Max, are YOU ok?" Phoebe asked as she caught onto the fact that something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Max said as he turned around and walked away and he found Allison standing with her arms crossed and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh really? You ARE? Because the hero league just emailed you the final report of everything that has happened. Apparently you have been the one who has filtered through all of the video footage for Phoebe's case. APPARENTLY you have had to watch your own sister destroy so much and you have also watched her threaten you many times. Now I want to know. Are you REALLY ok? Because there is not much of a reason for you to be ok, after everything you saw. You have every reason to be hurt. So stop pretending your fine and do me a favor and TALK TO ME! Are you ok?!" Allison shouted.

"NO! No I'm NOT! But I'll BE fine! Like always I will just push forward and move on, like a responsible adult! So NO, I'm not ok right now, but I will figure my crap out and be fine, LIKE ALWAYS! Are you happy with that Allison?!" Max yelled and Allison looked extremely upset.

"No, I'm not happy with that! I just want you to catch a break for once. I want you to be happy again. But of course something always has got to come along and take that away from you! I'm tired of it and I want all of this to stop!" Allison cried and then she left the room and Max looked down at the ground and then he turned to Phoebe and looked at her like she was broken.

"She's right. I'm tired of it too." Max sighed and suddenly there was a scream from upstairs and Allison came back out of the room that she had walked into and looked at Max in frustration.

"WHAT NOW?!" Allison yelled and then Raegan came running down the stairs but Raegan was no longer Raegan. Raegan had somehow turned into a teenager overnight. She was wearing Allison's robe and she looked terrified.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" Regan cried and Max and Allison were both left speechless…..

Everyone had gone to the hospital with Max, Allison, and Raegan to figure out what had happened. They had been waiting for what seemed like forever and then the doctor came out with Raegan at his side.

"I have good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?" The doctor asked.

"The bad news." Max sighed.

"We can't fix this, and this was actually caused by a malformation of the growth gene that decided to pop open and force her to grow. The good news is that she won't have any more growth spurts because the malformation has been destroyed." The doctor sighed. "If you want the technical aspects of this, Raegan is now 15 years old and her mind aged at the same speed as her body. Also somehow her mind has access to all the knowledge she would need to know at this age. So Raegan should be ok to go ahead and start high school whenever you can get her signed up for it. Because she's a teenager you could probably send her to school and not have to worry about people connecting the dots. Just say that she's a cousin." The doctor suggested.

"No, she's not going to that school." Max drew the line.

"Max, no one will realize who she is." Allison sighed.

"Allison the whole United States knows who Raegan Thunderman is." Max snapped.

"Well then maybe we should just change her name for school. You can do that, can't you?" Allison suggested.

"Then every friendship she will have will be based on a lie. It's not a healthy relationship by any means." Max sighed.

"We will change her name to Elizabeth James. My last name was James and Raegan's middle name is Elizabeth, so it won't really be that big of a lie." Allison was clearly wanting Raegan to go to school and Max turned to Raegan.

"It's your choice, do you wanna go to public school or not?" Max asked and Raegan nodded.

"I'm old enough to defend myself now Dad. I think I'll be fine and I'm pretty sure no one will catch onto it if I go under the name of Elizabeth James." Raegan replied and Max nodded.

"Ok, then I will get you a fake ID and we will conjure up information so you can go to high school." Max sighed tiredly and then Raegan walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"I'm ok Dad. I know this kind of sucks but there's nothing we can really do." Raegan sighed and Max just hugged her.

"I know."Max let out a long sigh of frustration…


	2. Chapter 2: Max's Declassified Shool

It was early in the morning and Max was waiting for Raegan to come down to go to her first day of school and Allison walked downstairs.

"So does she like her new clothes?"Max asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"They aren't new, they are my old clothes from freshman year, but to answer your question,she loves them. Don't worry; they are all fairly appropriate, so stop spazzing out about it. I don't understand why you are freaking out so much. No one is going to figure out who she is. We have prepared her completely to be able to go on her own. She is going to be just fine. Raegan knows everything she needs to know. She's my cousin and she is staying with us because her parents had to travel to the UK to protect it and she didn't want to go. So you need to breathe for once Max. You're on a break and you better take your break seriously. I mean it. If I come back home tonight and you aren't chilling out or sleeping you're going to be in serious trouble." Allison said and Max looked confused.

"Where are you going?" Max asked.

"Oh I got a job at the school. They wanted me to be the head of the Theatre department and so I took the job. I also can keep an eye on Raegan if I need to that way." Allison revealed and Max looked slightly frustrated.

"I guess I am the one who stays home now. What's next? Are Arabella and Ethan going to school too?" Max sighed.

"As a matter of fact, they are. Max, everything that happened before has blown over. Now we are all going to school today. You just take a break and chill out." Allison replied and then Arabella and Ethan walked in, and they were both ready for school and then Raegan walked down the stairs and Max saw how grown up she looked and he got up and teleported away.

"Where did Dad go?" Raegan asked.

"Well, your dads having a temper tantrum because he has got to stay home all day and do nothing while we are all gone. It's best to just leave him alone. Don't worry, I'll send grandpa over to keep him company." Allison sighed…

Max was sitting in the living room watching TV when Hank suddenly walked in.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hank asked. "Dad to dad?" Max looked over to him and looked away and nodded as he turned the tv off and Hank sat down beside him.

"She's so grown up. I just don't understand why this happened. I mean, I think she knew this was going to happen. It's like she had a vision but didn't think it would happen even though her visions are always about things that happen immediately. Dad, she's going to start DATING! I haven't had her long enough to watch any of this stuff happen to her! What do I do?" Max was asking for Hanks help and Hank slightly smiled.

"Truly, there's nothing you CAN do but be there and support her no matter what. I'm sorry if that isn't good enough for you but Max, you can't do anything to fix this. I'm sorry. A wise man once told me, if you love her, let her go. You need to let her go out into the world and show everyone who is boss." Hank said as he put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Your right. Now I have a second problem. I NEED TO WORK!" Max yelled in impatience and Hank couldn't help but start to laugh.

"I understand how you feel. I felt that way when I first retired. It's terrible, and to be honest, just when you get used to it you will have to go back to work. So if you would like, you could work now, on minor terms and put the work away when Allison gets back." Hank suggested and Max nodded and stood up.

"Wait, what if she finds out that I have been working behind her back?" Max asked and Hank stood up and walked over to the door and turned back

"I can't help you with that one. You're a dead a man if she finds out." Hank replied and then he left…..

Allison walked into the house with Arabella, Ethan, and Raegan and they found Max talking to the Hero League about something important and Max saw her and looked slightly upset and then looked back to the hero league and continued talking.

"All of you guys go start on your homework in the kitchen. I'll be in there to help you in a minute." Allison sighed in frustration and the three kids ran off to the kitchen and Allison walked over to Max and the Hero league.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"It turns out that Raegan didn't grow naturally." Max replied as he looked very bothered by something.

"What happened?" Allison asked in slight fear.

"Well it turns out that The Black Death escaped from prison and decided to finish the job he started." Max revealed and then the oldest hero league member spoke.

"Max we need to speak with your daughter about this, the Black Death was brutally and heartlessly tortured and then murdered, I," The woman started.

"I'm telling you she didn't do this!" Max shouted. "My daughter was here." Arabella, Ethan, and Raegan had come into the room.

"Well an ultra did this. There were 14 different powers used on this man and judging by the shock on your face when you found out, it couldn't have been you. So Raegan is the only other Ultra in existence. Your daughter tortured and killed that man!" The lead woman said.

"SO what if I killed him?!" Raegan yelled and Max immediately turned to her with a heartbroken face. "And your wrong. I didn't torture him. He tortured me and I fought back with all of my strength. I knew that he had gotten out. I had a vision about it. He was making a type of potion that would do something to me and so I went after him. Mom and dad were asleep and grandma and grandpa were too busy with Arabella, Ethan, and the others to notice. I went after him and he nearly killed me. He pinned me down and put that needle into my arm and then for some reason my powers went out of control and they formed a ball of multi-colored light and hit him and he died. So I might have killed him and my powers might have hurt him but in no way was it on purpose! I wanted to reason with him! Not hurt him! I was naïve and I'm sorry. Then I came back here and was exhausted and I went to sleep beside mom and dad. THAT's exactly how it happened!" Raegan cried and there was a long moment of silence.

"You went after the man who murdered over 40 children in cold blood and thought that he wouldn't hurt you? Raegan the guys only purpose in life was to ruin MY life!" Max yelled as he couldn't believe Raegan would do what she did.

"It would make sense if that were true. Alright, since you didn't lie to us, we will believe you. But I hope you understand the seriousness of what has happened. YOU put your life in danger illegally. But I think any punishment your father comes up with will do the situation justice. Have a good evening Super President Thunderman." The hero league member sighed and then they left. There was a moment of silence as Max thought very deeply about the whole situation.

"Dad, I didn't want him to hurt you again and I thought I knew how to stop him, I just, I wasn't," Raegan started and suddenly their tv rose.

"Incoming transmission from the Terror." The computer said and then Max turned to the computer right before he was going to talk to Raegan and he found the Terror looking back at him.

"So, your daughter is a hero now?" The terror asked.

"No she isn't! You remember our agreement! I just found out that she went after The Black Death. It will never happen again or I will order to have her powers taken away MYSELF." Max drew the line and Raegan gasped in and Max turned to her. "YOU KNOW THAT YOU CANT BE A HERO! They will kill you Raegan and legally, I won't be allowed to stop them. I've told you how sorry I am, but you can do things that are just like being a hero. You could be a police officer. You can even work with the hero league like Phoebe. You could be a firefighter and save kids, you could do whatever you want, but you can't be a hero." Max said as he felt terrible.

"So little Thunderman, what's it going to be? Be a hero and sign your own death sentence, or be something else and live on?" The Terror asked and Max shook his head at Raegan hoping she would do what was right.

"A wise man once told me that being a hero isn't about the fame or being recognized for your work, it's about protecting those who can't be protected. So I guess that if I have to be a hero in the sense that all I am allowed to do is save people from fires and save people from human criminals then that's what I am going to do." Raegan replied as she crossed her arms at the villain.

"Well you can't do that either because that is still being a hero." The Terror replied as he smiled evilly and Raegan immediately got defensive.

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with me Terror?!" Raegan yelled as she got really close to the TV.

"Of course I have a problem with you! Ultras are too powerful and you should have been killed the day you were born! Your brother and sister are lucky that they were born as average heroes!" The Terror yelled back.

"Well you know what, the last time I checked my powers have ALWAYS been stronger than my father's especially my healing powers so maybe I WILL be a hero because there is no way that you are going to kill me! AND YOU KNOW IT! My dad has escaped death a hundred times and so will I!" Raegan yelled.

"RAEGAN NO!" Max cried as devastation filled his voice.

"Child you don't scare me!" The Terror shouted.

"Then why did you try to kill me when I wasn't even 5 years old?! Because the last time I checked you were pretty terrified back then!" Raegan shouted.

"Super President Thunder Man I am giving you 24 hours to change this child's mind or I am sending an assassin after your whole family! I'll send them after Barb, Hank, Allison, Phoebe, Nora, Billy, Chloe, AND your offspring!" The Terror shouted.

"NO WAIT!" Raegan screamed and the Terror paused. "Don't do that. I kind of want to be a dancer and singer anyways. At least kids will look up to me in that way, and I can be a decent role model for them. Don't be angry at everyone else. I'm just trying to figure things out from what happened the other night. I'm sorry, uh, . I won't be a police officer, or a firefighter. If it's ok with you, I think I will pursue the fine arts." The Terror nodded.

"Alright then, the peace treaty between Raegan and us resumes." The Terror said.

" , I have a question." Raegan said and The Terror listened. "If my family is in a fight and they can't protect themselves for some reason, may I help?" Raegan asked and The Terror thought about it.

"Of course. That is a circumstance that is very unlikely but if you have no other option but to fight a villain, the peace treaty will not be affected. Just like how you were just protecting yourself against the Black Death. We just had to make sure that you weren't trying to be a hero officially. By the way, if the Black Death wouldn't have died, he would have been dealt with in cruelty from the villain league. Have a good evening Thunderman's." The Terror said and then the screen went black and Raegan turned to Max.

"Nicely handled." Max said as you could see that something was bothering him.

"Dad what's wrong?" Raegan asked.

"You said that you are trying to figure things out because of what happened. Raegan, are you ok?" Max asked in concern and Raegan nodded.

"I'm just a little stressed out. I mean, I fought him for like an hour to the point where my energy kind of drained." Raegan replied without making eye contact.

"Raegan, look at me." Max said as he walked over and kneeled down in front of her and she looked down at him sadly and she started to get emotional as her eyes filled with tears.

"I wasn't scared or anything. And I'm not crying now. My eyes are just watery. I mean, I'm Thunder Mans daughter, I'm rock solid." Raegan said as she started to avoid eye contact again.

"Raegan, you remember how hard it was for me when I kept all of my feelings inside. It's ok to cry. It feels better when you cry actually. It feels much better. Trust me, I know." Max said and Raegan fought her tears for a couple of seconds and then she started sobbing and Max went to hug her and she pushed him away.

"You don't understand! You're a guy! Your USED TO fighting men, girls aren't born being ready to fight men, what do you even KNOW about how hard it is to fight men who are more skilled and advanced than you are when all they see is that you are an easy prey because your female?! I'm going to go talk to Aunt Pheebs!" Raegan shouted and she teleported away and Max turned to Allison, not exactly understanding what happened.

"Wait a minute , when did Phoebe become her favorite person to talk to?!" Max yelled and Allison crossed her arms and frowned.

"Today at school. They were chatting about it." Allison replied.

"Wait, didn't Phoebe graduate last year?" Max asked in confusion.

"She did but now she's the student mentor and Raegan went to her because her teacher saw that she couldn't stay focused and then sent Raegan to Phoebe. Apparently those two talked for an hour and then Raegan went back to class and got her homework and got almost all of it done in twenty minutes. Max, she's brilliant and her and Phoebe are already very close. Max sweetie, my dad and I had a very close relationship until I started Highschool. I know that it isn't exactly the thing you want to hear because you and Raegan went through so much together but, Raeg is becoming a female adult Max and right now she needs a female to look up to and to get advice from, and, I mean, she's going to be dating soon and," Allison started and Max started to walk away. "Max you can't run from her growing up!" Allison yelled and Max turned back to her from the stairs.

"THAT STUPID BLACK DEATH STOLE MY LIFE AND HERS! I'M UPSET AND THE HERO LEAGUE HAS FOUND THE STUPID CRAP HE PUT INSIDE OF RAEGAN AND THERE IS NO CURE TO IT! SO SHES STUCK LIKE THIS! WE LOST 10 YEARS WITH OUT DAUGHTER AND YOUR NOT EVEN UPSET ABOUT IT! THAT FREAK STOLE A TENTH OF OUR DAUGHTERS LIFE! I AM BEING FORCED TO LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER ALREADY WHEN WE'VE ONLY HAD HER FOR A LITTLE OVER A YEAR ALLISON! SO IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE IN MY OFFICE!" Max yelled and then he stomped up the stairs….

Phoebe was sitting in the living room when suddenly Raegan ran in crying.

"I CANT BELIEVE HE THINKS THAT HE WOULD EVEN UNDERSTAND! I CANT BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD EVEN TRY TO RELATE TO ME!" Raegan shouted in frustration and Phoebe stood up and turned to her.

"Raeg you didn't ask Jake Anderson out did you?" Phoebe asked.

"NO! And I won't NOW because my father would FLIP OUT! My dad is such a pain! He thought that after he got me to cry in front of him that things would be the same! Things will NEVER be the same with him!" Raegan yelled and Hank turned the corner and then hid again so Raegan didn't see him. "Dad is so stupid! He doesn't realize that all of this is HIS fault! He's just blaming that stupid villain! If he would have given the Black Death the death sentence then he would have ended that stupid rivalry and none of this would have ever happened! I'd still be a kid! But NO! Now I am an adult and I am falling for guys and I am in a world where I am not even ME! That's why I joined school! Because I knew it bothered him! He hasn't even apologized for what he has done! And now he thinks he understands what it's like to be a female hero! I mean, how can he be such a terrible dad! It's like he doesn't even understand me anymore!" Raegan yelled.

"How is he supposed to know what to do Raegan? If you would have talked to him about what the Black Death was going to do he could have went with you to stop him!" Phoebe tried to get through to Raegan and Raegan got upset even more.

"OH SO NOW IT'S MY FAULT THAT THE BLACK DEATH PLOTTED AGAINST DAD?! IS THAT HOW IT IS!?" Raegan yelled and the air in the room started to become windy and was growing more intense.

"Raegan is that you doing that?" Phoebe asked and Raegan saw the breeze and she started to cry.

"Whatever the black death put inside me, I don't think it's going to stop at making me grow. Something else is changing. I'm serious, and it's making me angry and for whatever reason it's only towards Dad. What do I do?" Raegan asked and Phoebe went over to her and grabbed her hand and the wind stopped immediately.

"Let's go to the hospital and figure it out together, we don't even know have to call your dad yet, because it could just be you going through other changes. So let's just go." Phoebe sighed.

"Ok." Raegan replied and then Raegan teleported away with her. Hank suddenly showed his face and he looked kind of upset.

"CHLOE!" Hank yelled and Chloe ran over to him.

"Could you teleport with me to the hospital?" Hank asked and Chloe stood there as she crossed her arms and frowned. "Come on Chloe." Hank sighed and he looked down and felt terrible. "Sorry sweetie. I forgot." Chloe nodded and then walked away. Hank walked over to the thunder monitor.

"Thunder monitor." Hank sighed and the monitor rose. "Call Super President Thunderman at home."

"Calling Max. He's your son Hank. Just ask me to call him." The computer said….

Max was in his office with his hands covering his face and suddenly the computer rose.

"Incoming transmission from Thunderman Household." The computer said and Max looked at it very quickly.

"Accept transmission!" Max yelled desperately and he saw his father on the screen.

"Max, Raegan is angry at you." Hank sighed.

"Yeah because I don't understand. I know." Max sighed.

"NO, she's angry because she's blaming you for all of this, but," Hank started but Max stood up.

"SHES THE ONE WHO WENT AFTER THE FREAK! SHE KNEW WHAT HE COULD DO!" Max yelled.

"MAX LISTEN TO ME!" Hank shouted. "Raegan thinks that the stuff that was injected into her didn't just make her grow. She thinks that it was designed to turn her against you. Phoebe took her to the hospital to get things checked out. They don't know that I know. So you can't go to the hospital Max, but I think you should know something. Her powers are not under control. When she gets angry her powers tend to start to destroy things around them and so I think that she might be right and if she is I don't think she should be around you until it's fixed."

"IF THE OTHER POWERS OF THAT POTION ARE IRREVERSEBLE THEN HOW CAN YOU REVERSE THIS ONE!?"Max yelled and he stomped out of the room.

"MAX!" Hank shouted.

Max teleported to the hospital and found Phoebe and Raegan talking to the doctor.

"Raegan!" Max yelled and Raegan didn't turned to him at first and the doctor looked disturbed as he saw her. The doctor turned to Max, walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"NO RAEGAN!" The doctor yelled and Raegan turned with pure anger.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Raegan screamed and she was about to attack both the doctor and Max when Phoebe held her back and Raegan reached her hands out towards Max and many powers came out at once and Max pulled the doctor behind him and shielded both of them and then Max looked at Raegan as his heart was broken.

"You're my baby Raegan. If you would have told me what was going on," Max started but Raegan got angrier and wind started to whisk around everywhere and Max realized something.

"She grew after I helped her. I know what it was doing." Max said and he ran towards Raegan and Phoebe couldn't hold Raegan anymore and Max and Raegan collided and the room filled with intense light and everyone shielded their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Max To The Future Again

The light disappeared and everyone turned to find Raegan sobbing in Max's arms as they both laid on the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Raeagn cried and Max just rubbed her back.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, its ok. It wasn't your fault." Max sighed as his voice shook. You could tell that he was on the border or crying.

"I didn't think he would figure that out in a million years." Phoebe sighed as she turned to the doctor. "I couldn't really figure it out myself. I knew something was wrong though." Phoebe said as she crossed her arms. Max stood up as he picked Raegan up with him.

"We're going home." Max sighed as he held Raegan with all his strength. She hung over him and almost covered his whole body because she had gotten so big.

"Raegan, I," Phoebe started and Raegan turned her head to Phoebe as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Phoebe! I, I, I," Raegan cried and Max pulled Raegan's head back into his shoulder. Phoebe saw how heartbroken Max was and she felt terrible.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry." Phoebe sighed.

"Don't worry about it Pheebs." Max sighed and then he grabbed Phoebes hand and teleported to his house and turned to her. "We need to talk. I'll be back in a minute. Explain everything to Allison please." Max teleported upstairs and Allison walked into the room followed by Ethan and Arabella.

"Hey Phoebe. What's going on? What's wrong with Raegan?" Allison asked.

"To be honest, I'm still a little unclear. What I can tell you is that the stuff that was injected into Raegan was manipulating her. I thought Raegan was going through this thing that heroes call a Rejection phase. That's what we thought Max was going through with the villain phase. But I was wrong. Max will have to explain how he fixed it. Because I'm not exactly sure what he figured out, but he did figure out HOW to fix it and now he's helping Raegan cope with the damage. I'm here because he wants to talk to me about something." Phoebe sighed and Max suddenly walked down the stairs.

"Raegan's out. Her energy is pretty drained. She might need to stay home from school tomorrow." Max sighed tiredly and then he walked over to Phoebe without even looking up and he hugged her. "Thank you." Max sighed and then he let Phoebe go.

"For what?" Phoebe asked in confusion.

"You were there for her when I couldn't be. You tried to help her when I couldn't. You're a great aunt, and I'm fine with you being the person to look out for Raegan, but please keep me in the loop. Phoebe you did everything right. For all you knew Raeg could have been going through a rejection phase so thank you." Max said in a very gentle tone and Phoebe grinned from ear to ear.

"Any time. Now seriously, help me understand what happened." Phoebe said.

"Well, I was thinking about what the injection was doing. Raegan didn't grow until she tried to become closer to me. She was traumatized from the fight and she slept on the floor beside me and then we had a moment and I explained how much I loved her and I put her to bed and she fell strait to sleep. THAT'S when she grew. She was questioning if I loved her and she was exhausted which are both signs of a neglect potion. A neglect potion is designed to make a person completely hate another and the potion is designed to turn the person who took it into whatever would hurt the target the most. The way to destroy the connection of the neglect potion is to force the person to feel the pure love of the target and so that's what I did and the potions connection was destroyed. That's what happened and Raegan was finally able to think rationally, but sadly now that she can think rationally, she knows what she tried to do." Max said sadly.

"What did she try to do?" Phoebe and Allison asked.

"She tried to kill me, and she would have succeeded if her powers hadn't been weakened from the fight she had with the black death, because in all truth, Raegan's more powerful than me. She always has been. She knows it and the Terror knew it and the Black Death knew it, I just wish that," Max started and then Arabella suddenly gasped and then collapsed. Max ran over to her and held her in his arms and she shot up and screamed.

"Arabella?!" Max cried and then Arabella looked to Max.

"GO to Raegan! Go NOW!" Arabella yelled and Max teleported with Arabella still in his arms. Just as he stood up he saw that Raegan was tossing and turning and was sweating while she slept. Max put Arabella on her feet and made sure she could stand on her own and then he went over to Raegan and shook her, but made sure he didn't hurt her when suddenly Raegan sat up screaming.

"DAD!" Raegan screamed and she saw Max and flung her arms around him and sobbed.

Allison, Phoebe, and Ethan came into the room and saw Max and Raegan and there was silence.

"Come on Raeg. I'll lay down with you." Max said and he picked her up and laid down with her on her bed and she curled up next to him.

Allison pulled Arabella and Ethan out and Phoebe followed them.

They all gathered in the kitchen.

"Well. I guess I'm staying here until Max or Raegan can take me home." Phoebe sighed sadly. "You know, it's crazy seeing Max act like such a responsible parent. I mean, it feels like it was just yesterday when he was a little kid acting like a villain even though he was too good to EVER be a villain. This is all just so crazy. It's hard to believe in all of this. I mean, Link and I are better than ever, and I know Raegan is struggling and so is Max, but like always they are gonna be fine. It's just so weird because everything is calming down and there's barely any drama and I mean, things are getting better for a change." Phoebe pointed out and Allison sat down next to her.

"Yeah, they are. But still, Raegan is broken hearted and Max is broken hearted and my first two baby's are upstairs in pain, and my other two baby's don't really know what to do." Allison sighed as she watched Arabella and Ethan doing their homework and Phoebe put her arm around Allison.

"Take it from someone who knows Max pretty well, he's gonna be ok and I'm sure he's going to bring Raegan through this." Phoebe sighed and Allison leaned her head against Phoebe.

"It's cute that you think I don't know that. Anyways, what's going on with you and Link?" Allison asked as she lifted her head…..

Nora was playing with Billy when she got a beep on her watch and she looked at it.

"Oh no." Nora sighed. "I gotta run Billy." Nora said and then she ran downstairs and grabbed her supersuit and ran into the bathroom.

"Looks like someone's going on a mission." Barb sighed and Billy walked into the kitchen and sat down sadly next to Chloe. Hank, Barb, and Chloe were having a tea party. Nora came out and she spoke into a little black circle on her collar.

"Thundermobile to the Thunderhouse!" Nora said and she stood in front of her parents and looked worried.

"So, who you going after?" Hank asked happily.

"No one special." Nora replied and then the sound of a motor out back came to everyone's ears. "Well, gotta go protect Metroburg and be Thunder Girl." Nora left as quickly as possible and Hank got suspicious. "Somethings wrong." Hank walked over to the Thunder Monitor.

"Thundermonitor, call Max's watch." Hank sighed….

Max was asleep next to Raegan who was asleep as well and then his watch buzzed. Max slowly woke up and looked at the watch and saw who it was and so he tapped the small screen on his tiny device.

"Hey Max who is Nora going to go fight right now?" Hank asked and Max looked confused and very quietly and gently left Raegan's room and ran down to his office and tracked Nora and when he figured out who she was fighting he couldn't believe it.

"NO!" Max yelled and then he grabbed his head set and turned it on. "NORA YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON THAT MISSION! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"What?!" Nora yelled and then suddenly a massive man jumped down and landed on his feet as he looked around and started laughing at Nora. Max then tried to teleport and suddenly found that he was unable to.

"NORA! NORA RUN!" Max cried. "I can't teleport for some reason!" Soon the large villain that was fighting her kicked her and Nora flew into the air and hit the wall and was out of it. "NORA!" Max cried and then Raegan ran in and saw the screen and Max saw her and knew she read his mind.

"RAEGAN NO!" Max cried and Raegan teleported to the location and saw the guy and threw a massive amount of electricity at him and he hit the floor and started shaking and then she formed rock around him and then froze ice over it and formed more rock just to be sure that he didn't get out and Raegan ran over to Nora and picked her up and teleported to what Max assumed was the hospital…

Max , Allison, Ethan, and Arabella ran into the hospital and found Raegan arguing with the terror who was actually there in person and Max ran over and stood in front of her.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! It's my fault she had to do it!" Max yelled and the Terror looked at Max.

"No. She wants to be a hero and she WILL become a hero and you won't be able to stop her no matter what you do." The terror snapped.

"LOOK! Nora was going to die if I didn't stop the Iron Fist! I didn't have a choice! My dad couldn't really teleport because he was exhausted but I did what I could to save Nora and," Raegan started and the doctor walked out and didn't look very happy. He went straight to Max and pushed him against the wall.

"She nearly died! You let that case slip through your fingers! The Hero League is furious!" The doctor yelled. "You're lucky she's even alive!"

"I wasn't made aware of the situation, I was asleep, I," Max said and then he grabbed his phone and saw that there were fifteen messages left and he looked like he felt awful. "My phone was on silent. I'm so sorry." Max became overly emotional very quickly and couldn't help but cry. "I'm on a break from my job. They should have contacted Phoebe and then Phoebe would have contacted me but they didn't follow the correct protocol for it." Max cried and the doctor quickly released him.

"No I'm sorry. I'm just on edge. I barely saved your sisters life. She had so many critical things that were hit. She's going to have a concussion for three weeks minimum, she's going to be on bed rest because her hip was shattered and her back has three fractures, but she's going to be ok." The doctor sighed and then he walked away. Max phone buzzed again and he answered it. All he started to hear was yelling and those yells were telling him that he made a mistake but he waited for a little bit.

"Are you done" Max asked and the hero league member on the phone let out a sigh and Max talked "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW THE CORRECT PROTOCOL! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CONTACT MY SISTER AND HAVE MY SISTER CONTACT ME! BUT YOU DIDN'T DO THAT! I PUT MY PHONE ON SILENT AND THE ONLY NUMBER THAT MY PHONE WAS SET TO RING FOR WAS MY SISTERS NUMBER! THIS ONE IS ON YOU!" Max yelled and suddenly Phoebe ran in and she was breathless.

"How is Nora?! I was picking up groceries for the hero league when they told me what happened." Phoebe said as she breathed in and out heavily.

"She's fine." Raegan sighed tiredly and Max turned to see her and saw how drowned of energy she was.

"Raeg are you ok?" Max asked.

"I healed her completely. They will be discharging her by this evening, I," Raegan started and she started getting very light headed and Max ran over to her just as she started to fall to the floor and he caught her as he kneeled down. Max saw that she was still awake and she slightly smiled.

"Now I understand why you were so tired all the time. Healing takes a lot out of you. Can you teleport now? If you can't then I'll stay awake and take you guys home when Nora gets out." Raegan started to sit up.

"No, no, no, you're going back to bed." Max said and he suddenly teleported back to his house and put Raegan on the bed.

"But can you get back to bring Mom and Bells and," Raegan started but then was overcome by a very strong yawn.

"Sweetie they aren't far away, and the answer to that is no. Phoebe will call for a car from the hero league and they will drive here." Max said as he yawned as well and he climbed over Raegan and laid beside her….

Nora walked out and saw that Max wasn't there.

"Does he just not even care anymore?!" Nora shouted. "Why did he send Raegan!? Why did he let her lose all of that energy?!"

"Because Nora, Max is low on energy." Allison sighed tiredly. "And he loves you to death and it broke his heart that he couldn't go and protect you. You weren't even supposed to be on that case sweetie."

"Then why was I?" Nora asked.

"Because of the Hero League. They didn't follow the correct protocol for the situation and they sent you without contacting Phoebe so Phoebe never knew about it and she couldn't contact Max." Allison explained.

"It really wasn't Max's fault Nora." Phoebe said as she was still out of breath.

"Are you ok?" Nora asked Phoebe.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just ran 6 miles to get here. OH NO!" Phoebe yelled as she pulled up a grocery bag that had broken. "Well, I'm in trouble."

"You were getting groceries?" Nora asked. "And I nearly died because of it?"

"It wasn't MY fault that you got hurt. They didn't call me!" Phoebe yelled in her defense.

"I know, but," Nora stared and then the leader of the Hero League walked in and she wasn't very happy.

"WHERE ARE THE GROCERIES FOR THE HERO LEAGUE?! Don't you even want your job as the Vice President back?" The woman snapped.

"Your manipulating her!" Nora yelled and she zapped the woman's foot.

"YOU BRATT!" The woman yelled and she used her power over Super Strength and picked Nora up and Phoebe used her telechenisis and hit the woman with a chair but she didn't move and still held Nora. "Your stupid brother always makes mistake, and his biggest mistake was hiring a general into the hero league. That general is me and it's cute that you think that I actually sent this little pest after the Iron Fist by accident. She's been a hero for months now and she is therefor being held responsible for being a hero and she failed. In fact Raegan kicked his butt in seconds. Now Raegan must be part of the hero league and she WILL be. I don't care if it breaks the law. I'm pretty sure she will be a fantastic addition to the Hero League. I mean, think about it, isn't it weird that the Black Death knew exactly what to put in little Raegan to make her want to go against the Villain League so much? I mean, of course that serum had its backfires and made her not just hate the villain league but hate anyone who EVER wanted to be a villain at any point in their life. Of course, her growing was on purpose but the truth is that the girl NEEDS to be a hero to survive. That's what Ultras do. Their nature is to be heroic and now she wants to be a dancer and a singer. Oh give me a break!" Allison stomped over and grabbed the woman by the hair and Nora dropped to the ground and The woman looked up at Alllison in anger.

"And YOU!" The woman yelled and she jumped to her feet and pushed Allison and Allison fell to the ground. "You stupid little human!" Phoebe stood in front of the woman as she held her phone up.

"When Max sees this you're fired. You plotted against the Super President and that is the biggest federal crime that there is. Your done tormenting Max and your done tormenting me!" Phoebe yelled and the woman was about to hit Phoebe when she was forced to stop.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to find Raegan there. "I had a vision that someone was causing problems!" Raegan yelled and you could tell that she was exhausted.

"The exact person I was wanting to come. You see Raegan, I know you very well. I have had your blood studied ever since you were born." The lead woman said and she walked over to Raegan. Allison seemed to have injured her back and couldn't get up. The woman hit Phoebe in the chest and Phoebe cried in pain and then the woman walked towards Raegan and cornered her.

"EAT CHAIRS!" Ethan shouted as he used his telechenisis and super strength to fling three chairs at the woman and the woman was hit so hard that she fell onto the ground. Raegan looked to Ethan and couldn't help but smile because her little brother protected her. Suddenly the woman jumped up and grabbed Raegan by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

"RAEGAN!" Allison cried as she tried to get up.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Raegan cried.

"No one can help you now Thundertwerp!" The woman said and then suddenly Max walked into the room.

"Games over. My sister has sent all of that footage tome. Now drop my daughter while you still can." Max said sternly and the woman looked to Max.

"As you wish Super President." The woman said and she threw Raegan and Raegan landed on Ethan but Ethan was ready and he caught her and then slowly put her down. Max arrested the woman before she could stop him.

"Fine. Have it your way then, but your just going to appoint someone just as terrible to the hero league because your terrible at making decisions." The woman snapped.

"No, I already know who that person is going to be. Now do me a favor and shut up." Max sighed tiredly and he teleported away and seconds later he teleported back and looked around. "Everyone alright?"

"No, I think I'm seriously hurt." Allison said as she was clearly in a lot of pain. Doctors started to walk over everyone and see if they were ok. ….

Allison was stuck in the hospital over night but everyone else seemed to be alright. Raegan slept on an empty gurney beside her mom and Max was asleep in a chair between Raegan and Allison. Ethan and Arabella had went to stay with Hank, Barb, Nora, Chloe, and Phoebe and surprisingly everything seemed to be calm...but would it stay that way.


	4. Chapter 4: Letting Her Go

Everyone was sitting at Max's dinner table and they were all having a good time when Max got a phone call.

"Hello?" Max sighed and he grinned from ear to ear. "It's for you Thunder Girl." Max said and he handed the phone to Nora.

"This is Thunder Girl." Nora sighed and then she smiled from excitement. "Thank you, it's a huge honor. Yes, thank you so much. Alright, you have a good evening as well. Bye." Nora hung the phone up and looked to everyone.

"I got the hero of the year award!" Nora shouted from excitement and everybody got excited, but then Max noticed Raegan walk out of the room and Max hugged Nora really quick and then he went into the room Raegan had went into and he found her sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey, you realize that Nora has done a lot. As crazy as it is, we considered you, because even though it would have put you in incredible danger, you did some incredible work as a hero. But Nora's done so much more sweetie. Nora deserved the award. You understand that right?" Max asked and Raegan looked up at him with a smile.

"You considered me even though it could have put me in danger?" Raegan asked and Max couldn't help but smile.

"As crazy as it is, I can't even deny it Raegan, your just as good as I was when I was a hero. It hurts me so badly that you don't get to choose if you want to be a hero Raegan. You have no idea. It breaks my heart, but if you wanna stay alive you need to stay away from being a hero. Also, I know what being an ultra does to your body. It's going to drain you. You think it's going to stop now? No, it's physically exhausting. Like you said, now you understand why I was always so tired." Max said and Raegan nodded.

"Yeah. It does tear you up pretty quick. Dad, can I ask you something?" Raegan asked.

"Of course you can Raeg." Max replied.

"Do you think that me becoming a dancer or a singer is impossible?" Raegan asked.

"I don't know. You know I've never heard you sing girly." Max sighed and Raegan closed her eyes and started singing but all Max heard was her beautiful voice. It was like he couldn't even hear the words because the sound was so gorgeous. After a while Raegan opened her eyes and looked to him.

"Well, what do you think?" Raegan asked.

"I think your voice is incredible." Max replied as he tried to fight the proud tears from coming out.

"Dad are you ok?" Raegan asked.

"Yeah. I just had no idea your voice was so beautiful." Max replied as a couple of tears fell down his face and Raegan blushed.

"You're just messing with me." Raegan sighed.

"No. Raegan I've heard quite a few people sing at band competitions. I don't think I have ever heard a voice like yours. It's different. It's not something that's been done by someone else. I don't even know how but you sing from the heart, and no stupid woman who thinks she's brilliant just because she WAS the leader of the hero league can change that. Raeg, don't let that insecure freak tell you what you can and can't do. She was trying to get you to become something you shouldn't be. Raegan, you're so beautiful and so talented and if you can't be a hero, then you become the person that every girl in the world would want to be like. Become the hero of singers, or the hero of dancers. The literal definition of a hero is not someone who runs around saving lives in a cape and tights. The literal definition of a hero is a person who is admired for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. You can be admired for all of those three things and not save a person's life in your entire life Raegan. There are so many people in the world who are heroes that aren't technically the type of person who runs around every day and every second risking their lives. Trust me, people who have power in any form can have a lot of influence on others. I always dreamed of being on a stage and traveling the world with my band from the tiny town of Hiddenville. We were going to be called Max and The Crushed Skulls." Max sighed and Raegan started to laugh a little bit. "Hey, you be quiet, we were actually a pretty decent band. Being a hero just, well, it got in the way and now they, OH MY GOSH!" Max yelled as he stood up. "I completely forgot about the band!" Max said this and Raegan stood up and laughed.

"Dad come on, you could't be in a band member anymore even if you tried. You're too responsible. I mean, you're a dad. You basically have to be in charge of people." Raegan said as she crossed her arms and Max turned to her and started to get embarrassed and decided to start to lie as the whole family came into the room.

"I could jam out with my bros again if I wanted to." Max made a peace sign and tried to be cool. "Holla!" Raegan started to fight the laughter and then Hank walked over to Max and put his hand on Max's shoulder and acted cool.

"I feel you man, you just keep on making things happen in a jiffy and I'll back you up bro." Hank said and Max had a realization and looked very grossed out.

"Oh my God, I've turned into my father. I'm no longer cool. I'm just completely responsible for everything." Max said.

"Uh oh." Raegan said as she read Max's mind. "Dad you ARE cool. You're the coolest guy in the world. Nora hasn't said anything to you about it but Metroburg still talks about how incredible you are. Dad, let me remind you about the biggest fact here. How old even ARE you?" Raegan asked.

"I got you my brother." Hank said. "Raegan, no disrespect but you never ask an adult their age, usually it's women who get offended but parents like your father and me have been such responsible parents that you give them the respect they deserve. You never ask your father and I our age because we are both so great that it's like we have 100 years of experience so age doesn't matter." Hank sighed and Max's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD! I almost let the illusion get ahold of me. Being a parent can really make you feel old. Dad," Max turned to Hank and put his hand on his shoulder. "No offense, but I'm almost 19, oh wait that doesn't mean anything because that means I'm STILL a teenager, and I might not have a band or any of that awesome stuff, but I'm the Super President of the United States and that's cool enough for me, however YOU young lady are right. I AM good at being responsible which is why I am going to hook you up with that gig you're wanting." Max said proudly and Raegan raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms again.

"I'm listening." Raegan said.

"How would you like to be the lead singer of my old band. Cause there isn't really much of an age difference, well, a physical age difference, you've still only existed for like a year and a half now." Max said and Raegan just looked uneasy.

"I don't know. You guys are a rock band dad, and I hate to break your heart, but I don't like Rock, at all." Raegan said and Max gasped.

"Raegan, honey, don't be insane. Your gonna need a manager, and your voice is so unique, wait, yeah, your voice probably won't do well with rock." Max rationalized. "Great, that means I get to be responsible for YOUR career, AND Oysters, Gideons, and Woofgangs. Yeah, that's just great, more responsibilities." Max sighed as he looked kind of bothered.

"What is it with you and being in charge of EVERYONE?" Raegan asked. "Maybe I want to try to become a singer, I don't know, ON MY OWN. You already won't let me be a hero, I mean, none of us really have a choice, but still, can't you let me have SOME freedom? Maybe, get some friends that are NORMAL, maybe go out on a date with Jake Anderson, Maybe I can," Raegan started but didn't realize that she just let out the exact secret that she was trying to keep away from Max.

"Wait,wait,wait, did you say Jake Anderson, as in Nates cousin, as in Nate the guy who tried to steal your mother away from me's cousin?" Max asked. "Oh, you're never going on a date with him."

"Don't change the subject! Why do you have to control my life?!" Raegan yelled and she stomped halfway up the stairs and Max shouted at her.

"YOU CAN TELEPORT RAEGAN STOP BREAKING MY STAIRS!" Max yelled and Raegan turned to him and frowned and crossed her arms.

"You're a jerk, you know that?!" Raegan yelled and then she ran upstairs. Allison crossed her arms at Max.

"What did I do?!" Max yelled.

"Max, she's 15, and believe it or not Jake's a good kid. Nates the bad nut in their family." Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about? Nate is the sweetest guy on the face of the planet. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Allison said and both Phoebe and Max yelled at the same time.

"FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME NATE WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOU!" Phoebe and Max snapped and Allison shook her head.

"That's beside the point! Max, Jake is nothing like Nate. In fact Nate bullied him throughout his freshman year. Jake got held back because of it. Nate's a jerk but Jake, he's as sweet as a guy can get. He may be a year older than Raegan but if I were to approve of any guy at the school for Raegan to date, it would be Jake. He would definitely be my number 1 pick. Max, give the kid a chance."Phoebe said. "Give them both a chance. You wanted Raegan to have every choice she could have, let her make her own mistakes. Dad let YOU make YOUR mistakes." Phoebe pointed out and Max let out a sigh.

"Fine, Dad let you and me make OUR mistakes." Max sighed.

"I didn't make any mistakes before you STOPPED making mistakes and I had to pick up the slack thank you very much." Phoebe snapped.

" Oh Really? What about the time when you were possessed by the Green Ghoul because you let Chad who was possessed by the Green Ghoul trick you into taking your demonite off? Last time I checked I had to save everyone's butt that day because dad refused to fight you because YOU made a mistake." Max said and Phoebe turned to him with the death stare.

"You shut your mouth Maximus Thunderman because the last time I checked, I'm about to go fix the mistake that YOU just MADE ." Phoebe said and then Phoebe walked up the stairs and Allison pointed to the stairs.

"You are terrible at this. What happened? You used to be fantastic with Raegan!"

"Well, give me break. This is all new to me. My baby daughter has a crush on a GUY! DO you know how guys can act? They can be heartless and some of them refuse to even remember simple things like dates." Max replied in his defense and suddenly Arabella gasped and started to faint when Ethan got behind her and caught her.

"BELLA!" Ethan cried and Allison and Max both ran over to their kids sides.

"She's sweating like crazy Max." Allison said.

"That's normal. She's having a vision Allison. At her age she's supposed to be sweating and passing out. Having visions of the future drowned me of a fourth of my energy and I was technically an adult at the time. I was stumbling all over the place. What do you think it does to a child?" Max explained as he pulled Arabella into his arms and suddenly Max fell into the vision as well. Max was standing next to Arabella and the two of them were looking at Raegan running through the dark school hallways and then Max saw two tall guys running after her and then Max realized the scariest part. Raegan was only wearing underwear and she was crying. Max was about to step forward but Arabella stopped him.

"She can't hear you, and you can't do anything." Arabella says.

"Come here you." Max sighed and he picked up Arabella as they both hated to watch. Then something shocked Max. A younger but still fairly tall guy ran and tackled one of the guys chasing Raegan and started beating him up and the other guy saw Jake and looked a little worried because Jake easily kicked the guy he tackled's butt. Jake then turned to the other guy.

"Look Man, I didn't touch her. I was just, I was just," The guy said.

"Get out!" Jake yelled and the guy ran out and Jake grabbed the guy on the floor and dragged him out of the school and then he ran back in and ran strait over to Raegan.

"RAE!"Jake shouted and Raegan got up and ran into his arms but tripped and Jake picked her up into her arms and Max was about to pointlessly try to intervene when Jake started to cry along with Raegan. "I'm sorry Rae, I just figured it out. I wish I could have gotten here quicker. I could have stopped them. Your dad's going to kill me when he finds out that I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Jake cried and Raegan put her hand on his cheek and wiped the tears away.

"You stopped them from doing it again. You DID protect me. Even my dad has gotten to a mission late. You saved me." Raegan said and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Uh oh, we're leaving now." Arabella said and they started to fade away.

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN?! WE CANT LEAVE! WE NEED TO KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS!" Max yelled and then Arabella disappeared out of his arms.

Max watched as the kiss ended and then he started to looked around everywhere to see if he could see something and then he saw the school newspaper from that day and it was Raegan's birthday, which was coming up in two weeks and Max turned and looked back and saw that Jake was actually good for Raegan and then he slightly smiled and started to fade away and then he sat up and was in his living room again and he found Raegan and Phoebe both right over top of him. Max just stared at Raegan for a second.

"What's that look for? You haven't given me that look in long time." Raegan said in concern. "It's like you're afraid I'm going to die, or something."

"I'm not, and go ahead and date Jake, if Phoebe thinks he's good for you, then he probably is. I'm sorry I spazzed out so much." Max said and Raegan frowned.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Raegan snapped.

"Because I'm shielding you from it. End of story." Max replied sternly and he stood up.

"I don't like this. You were looking at me like you did when I was dying in your arms. Yeah, I remember it very clearly. Somethings up, and I'm gonna find out, wait," Raegan said and then she turned to Arabella.

"I don't really understand what happened to be honest." Arabella said in her defense.

"She WOULDN'T understand. She's too young. Just leave it alone Raegan. Trust me. Please." Max sighed and Raegan look slightly bummed out.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone, but if I get hurt, and I could have stopped it, then this is on YOU." Raegan said and she started to walk away and turned around as tears filled her eyes. "You know there are SOME things I can fight. REMEMBER? If I have to, I CAN." Raegan said and she crossed her arms and teleported upstairs. Max turned to Phoebe.

"I need your help to stop something that Raegan CANT." Max said.

"Max just give her some freedom and let her fight the stupid villain." Phoebe sighed.

"It's not a villain. I know Raegan and she would never hurt a human, even if they were," Max started and his eyes filled with tears and he couldn't finish the sentence. "Phoebe are there a lot of guys looking at Raegan at the school, specifically bigger, buffer guys."

"Yeah Raegan told Eric Barlow off and he seemed pretty angry. He was flirting with her and he kind of hit her on the bottom and she shut him down very quickly and he was, actually very angry. Why?" Phoebe asked.

"What do I have to do to become some type of teacher? Or a councilor?" Max asked and Phoebe shook her head.

"Max, Raegan will hate you if you do that. Let me handle this." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, I'm telling you, she's in serious danger from that guy and another. Someone who is close to him. I'm placing my daughter's safety in your hands. PLEASE don't disappoint me, Vice President Thunderman." Max said this and Phoebe looked worried.

"Ok you addressed me in my professional title, Max what did you see?" Phoebe asked as she knew something was very wrong.

"Make sure she either asks Jake out or you need to encourage him to ask her out. Manipulate the situation. They NEED to be together, or things will be a million times worse." Max sighed.

"Dad NO. That's the future NOW. She can't manipulate Jake and Raegan. She should just manipulate the guys and make sure that they don't interfere." Arabella said.

"Fine. As crazy as it sounds, listen to Arabella, but don't let those boys near her and MAKE SURE that Raegan comes home on her birthday. She is NOT to stay after class." Max said sternly and Phoebe nodded.

"I gotta admit, your letting her go pretty easily now." Phoebe said.

"Let's just say the bad part wasn't the only thing I saw." Max said with a slight smile and then he turned to the whole family. "Let's get you guys home." Max sighed and everyone got ready for Max to teleport to the Thunderman house.


	5. Chapter 5: Prom and Prejudice

(Note to readers: Remember that Raegans fake name at school is Elizabeth James)

Raegan was sitting in the school reading a book before class when a very attractive blonde haired guy walked over to her.

"Hey Elizabeth." He said and Raegan looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jake. How are you today?" Raegan asked.

"I'm good. I know we've only been dating for like a week, but I was wondering if you would like to go to Prom with me since it falls on your birthday." Jake asked.

"I'd love to." Raegan sighed.

"Oh well its ok that you said no, I mean, wait." Jake started and then his eyes widened and he looked up at Raegan and couldn't help but look shocked. "Did you just say yes?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Raegan giggled and Jake grinned from ear to ear when suddenly a very tall and buff guy walked over and heavily put his hand on Jake's shoulder and you could see Jake felt pain from it.

"Hey ELIZABETH." The guy said.

"Don't you have something better to do like go steal a nerds homework and try to pretend that your even smart enough to do that well?" Raegan asked in frustration to the guy.

"Well I'm looking at that nerd, and I don't want to steal your homework, I want you to be my tutor." The guy replied as he got closer to Raegan and Raegan stood up and everyone in the hallway was now paying attention to them.

"I wouldn't waste my time on even TRYING to teach you how to do homework, even if you paid me a million dollars." Raegan said as she crossed her arms.

Phoebe walked out of her office and saw the situation happening.

"Elizabeth I'm warning you. Stop insulting me in front of my crowd." The guy said as he looked pretty angry.

"Then stop flirting with me because I wouldn't be caught dead dating you. Your selfish, your full of yourself, but more importantly you're a jerk to every single person in this school and you use others. SO if you don't mind Jake and I are going to go to class so get out of my way." Raegan snapped and Jake stood up and the guy pushed him back down and grabbed Raegan by the shoulders and Jake stood up and pushed him away from Raegan.

"Leave her alone Eric and go mess with someone who is your own size!" Jake yelled.

"Your right, I will mess with someone my own size, right now." Eric replied and he went to punch Jake in the face and Raegan pushed Jake out of the way and turned and Eric punched her in the face instead.

"ELIZABETH!" Phoebe cried and she ran over as fast as she could and she looked to Eric. "PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW ERIC!" Phoebe yelled and then Eric frowned and before he walked off he looked to Raegan.

"Elizabeth, If I can't date you, then no one will." Eric said and as he walked he stepped on Raegan's hand on purpose and Raegan cried in pain.

"Max is gonna kill me." Phoebe sighed sadly and she and Jake both ran over to Raegan. Phoebe turned to the crowd. "ALL OF YOU GO TO CLASS NOW!" Phoebe turned back to Raegan. Jake had her in his arms and Raegan already had a huge bruise forming on her right cheek. "Jake, help me take her to the nurse." …..

Phoebe stormed into Principal Matthews office and found the principal and Eric waiting for her.

"I want him expelled! He punched Elizabeth and threatened her!" Phoebe demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Thunderman but I am going to give him an in school suspension for a week." Principal Matthews sighed.

"But that means that I won't be able to play in the Prom Game this Friday! I won't get to go to Prom either! That's not fair!" Eric shouted.

"Wait,wait, wait, Prom is THIS Friday?!" Phoebe asked in high concern.

"Yes." Principal Matthews answered. "Now Phoebe please get back to work."….

Later on that night Max, Arabella, Ethan, and Allison were at the Thunderman house and then Raegan ran in and Phoebe followed behind her and Jake ran behind Phoebe.

"Raegan what happened to your face?" Max asked as he immediately saw the bruise.

"It's nothing, I'll fix it later." Raegan replied excitedly. "Dad, Jake is taking me to PROM!" Raegan shouted but Max was too bothered by the fact that he just revealed something that confused Jake.

"Um, the reason I called her Raegan, well," Max stuttered.

"Hold on a minute." Jake said and then he started looking from Raegan to Max and then grinned from ear to ear. "Oh my god, I'm dating Raegan Thunderman."

"No, no you're not." Max said and then Jake ran over to Raegan.

"How did you grow so fast?" Jake asked.

"It's complicated." Raegan replied as she blushed.

"I can't believe I'm dating the one and only Thunder Man's daughter. This is unbelievable. You don't have to worry though, I won't tell anyone at the school. You're clearly trying to hide the secret," Jake said and then he blushed as he spoke again. "Rae."

"Aww, that's such a cute nickname." Allison said as she blushed.

"So, when is Prom?" Max asked.

"It's on my birthday." Raegan replied excitedly.

"That's so exciting!" Barb yelled.

"Yeah, you're not going." Max said as he refused to allow Raegan to be at the school on her birthday.

"But Dad!" Raegan yelled.

"Hold on. Max get your butt over here." Phoebe snapped and then Max walked over to her. "Max, you can be there. We are looking for parent chaperones. With both of us there then no one will even touch her. Max don't take her birthday from her. Come on." Phoebe sighed and Max gave in and turned to Raegan.

"You can go, under one circumstance. I am going to be a chaperone with your Aunt Phoebe and your mom. Trust me Raegan, this isn't because I don't trust YOU, and it's not because I don't trust Jake, there are other reasons that are more important. Do you understand?" Max asked and Raegan kissed Max on the cheek and turned to Allison.

"We HAVE to go dress shopping TONIGHT!" Raegan shouted excitedly and Allison nodded.

"Phoebe you gonna come along?" Allison asked and Phoebe nodded.

"I think I might just have to ask Cherry to come because I know she wants to be a chaperone to Raegans first prom." Allison sighed.

"I haven't seen Aunt Cherry in forever." Raegan said and then Raegan, Allison, and Phoebe ran upstairs and Max went over to Jake.

"Jake, I'm gonna ask you to do me a favor." Max sighed.

"Ok." Jake replied.

"If for some reason me, Phoebe, or Allison can't protect Raegan, I need you to protect her so she's safe no matter what happens." Max asked and Jake nodded her.

"Mr Thunder Man sir, I've dated four girls in the past, and I've never fallen like I have for your daughter. That's the truth, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, but to be honest, your daughters more interested in protecting me." Jake admitted and Max let out a laugh.

"The Villain league can force her not to be a hero, but she will always be one. Jake we don't trust many people with our secret and I definitely don't trust many people with my daughter. Don't disappoint me." Max sighed and Jake nodded.

"I'll do my best sir, but I'm no super hero." Jake said sadly.

"That doesn't mean a thing. Jake do you know who MY hero is?" Max asked.

"NO sir, I don't." Jake replied.

"My wife Allison, and she's completely human. You don't have to have super powers to be a hero." Max explained and Jake nodded.

"Sir, I need to go home. Do I have permission to go say goodbye?" Jake wondered and Max nodded and Jake went upstairs and knocked on Phoebes door where the girls were hanging out. "Hey Rae." Jake said and Raegan looked up and smiled. "I gotta head out but uh, send me a picture of what color your dress is and I'll get you a corsage." Jake said and Raegan walked over and hugged him and when they let go he frowned at Raegan's cheek.

"That's easy to fix." Raegan laughed and then Raegan put her hand on her cheek and there was a small flash of light and Raegan moved her hand away and the bruise was gone and Jake smiled.

"I'll see you later Rae." Jake sighed and then he left…..

Max was cooking dinner when Allison walked over to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what all of this is about? What did you see in that vision?" Allison asked and Max looked around and then held his hand to the doorway and shut the door and locked it and then he put a sound shield around both Allison and him.

"Ok, I saw Raegan running from Eric and one of his friends and I am pretty sure that they raped her and she was saved by Jake because they were going to do it again." Max revealed as tears filled his eyes. "Arabella let the vision go but I had to stay until I figured out what day it happened on and it's going to happen during Prom so we can't let Raegan out of our sight during prom. She can be at a distance in the room but we can't let her leave into the hallways without Jake right beside her." Allison didn't exactly know what to think.

"Should we even let her go now?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, after you spent $300 on her stupid prom dress, she's going even if I have to drag her there." Max sighed and Allison couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Max that dress is drop dead gorgeous on her." Allison replied.

"It's white, it looks like a wedding dress and I am absolutely fine with her dating a dude, but I'm not ok with her marrying one just yet." Max said uncomfortably.

"Oh don't worry, the only reason she will be saying "I Do" is if Jake asks her if she either wants a drink, if she wants to dance, or if she wants to go get her picture taken." Allison reassured Max.

"You know what. You never got that chance." Max said and then he pulled dinner away from the stove and got down on one knee.

"Allison Thunderman, would you be my stunning date to prom?" Max asked and Allison started to giggle and got down on one knee and kissed him.

"Of course I will go with you." Allison said. "Now finish dinner so we can eat." Allison said as she grabbed a towel off the handle of the stove and hit him playfully in the face with it. …..

The night of prom had arrived. Everyone was ready and they all had their makeup on but they were waiting for Jake to arrive. Max was getting frustrated at this point.

"Dad, he's only two minutes late. Chill out. Something probably happened that made him late." Raegan said.

"NOBODY STANDS MY LITTLE GIRL UP!" Max shouted and suddenly the Thunder monitor rose.

"Warning: Jake approaching. Take a chill pill Super President. He's not a criminal." The Thunder Monitor said and then it went down and Raegan was about to walk over and open up the door and Max stopped her and he opened the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late. My cousin Nathan wouldn't let me leave until I broke up with Raegan and when I didn't I tricked him into thinking that I was going to the bathroom and I sneaked out. My dad and mom are totally cool with me and Raegan dating, well they are cool with me and Elizabeth dating. Nathan just knows that all the jocks are totally infatuated by Raegan and he doesn't think I deserve her, but I'm here now." Jake explained and Raegan walked over to him and he grinned from ear to ear.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Raegan, oh, here." Jake said and he pulled out a corsage and put it on her and then the two of them turned to the whole family and they were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Raegan you look like a princess." Chloe said as she smiled widely.

"Aww, thanks Chloe." Raegan sighed and then there was a moment of silence as Max looked a little uneasy.

"Um, I need to uh," Max started and he just stopped talking and started to sweat and Raegan walked over to him and put her hand on his head and then she pulled it away and put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Raegan then looked back up at him.

"Dad are you doing ok? You had a doctor's appointment like two days ago and you haven't been the same since." Raegan said.

"I mean, I've put a constant shield around me and it's kind of taking its toll but these things usually happen in small spells, and it's already going away so, yeah, I'm fine." Max replied and then he wiped the sweat off of his head and looked fine again. "Shall we head out?" Max asked and everyone left…

Everyone was having a great time at Prom and Max and Allison were enjoying themselves while they still kept an eye on Raegan.

Jake looked to Raegan as he looked out of breath.

"We've been dancing for a while. I'm going to go and get a drink. Would you like one?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Raegan replied and Jake walked away and Raegan noticed Allison and Max were in line to get their picture taken and they suddenly weren't paying attention and a guy walked on stage and made an announcement. Raegan was at the back of the crowd and they were all looking at the stage.

"Time to reveal your prom king and queen!" The guy announcing shouted and then suddenly Raegan felt something over her mouth and she breathed in and only breathed in chemicals and very quickly she passed out. "Your prom king is Jake Anderson!" The guy shouted and Jake put his cups down and ran up to the stage and then the guy continued. "And your prom queen is Elizabeth James!" Raegan was prom queen but she wasn't there.

Max and Allison looked excited and they turned to see that she wasn't there and immediately looked concerned and Max started to shout out "Raegan" but Allison stopped him.

"Her identity Max." Allison said. Jake immediately panicked and he ran off stage and ran over to Allison and Max.

"Where did she go?!" Allison yelled.

"I don't know! I went to get us drinks and she just disappeared!" Jake shouted over the music.

"We have to go look for her NOW!" Max yelled as Phoebe ran over to them and then they all dispersed and looked everywhere in the dark hallways. Ten minutes later they met back up and all shared the same looks of hopelessness. Max then heard running.

"DUDE IM OUT!" A guy yelled and he ran into the vision of Phoebe, Max, Jake, and Allison and then Max ran over to him and pinned him to a wall.

"Where is Elizabeth?!" Max shouted and the guy looked freaked out.

"Sir, I don't know why you're looking for her but I didn't know he was going to do that to her. He just said that he wanted to talk to her. HONEST!" The guy defended himself.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Max yelled desperately and when he turned around Jake was gone and then he heard it.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Raegan! I couldn't protect you!" It was Jake and Max ran and followed the voice and then he slid down a hall and saw them. Jake was on the floor holding Raegan and Raegan saw Max and ran over to him.

"DAD!" Raegan screamed and Max ran over and caught her without any of them realizing that the whole school had found them and could hear the whole thing.

"Raegan I tried to stop it. I'm sorry." Max cried and Raegan pushed herself off of him and then she saw all of the students who saw and heard everything and then she looked back at him and shook her head.

"I TOLD YOU! If I would have known that this was going to happen, I could have stopped it all! I could have stopped the pain! I would have been able to watch out for signs of Eric! But NO! You just had to be your over controlling self! And to top things off," Raegan pointed to everyone. "You just revealed to everyone that I have been lying to their faces by saying I'm Elizabeth James when I am really Raegan Thunderman! You've ruined everything! It's only my second birthday and it's the worst one I will probably ever have because it's the birthday that my father ruined my life!" Raegan yelled and then she went over to a corner and wrapped herself in the ripped remains of her dress and she saw everyone staring at her and couldn't take it but just as she looked at Max she saw something happen. Max started breathing in and out heavily and then he collapsed on the floor. Allison went straight to her knees.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TOO!" Raegan screamed and she ran over to him and fell to her knees and put her hands on his chest and started sobbing. "NO! I NEED YOU! YOU STUPID JERK! YOU'RE MY DAD! YOU STILL HAVE TO JUDGE MY STUPID BOYFRIENDS AND YOU HAVE TO WALK ME DOWN THE ISLE WHEN I GET MARRIED YOU JERK!" Raegan cried and she raised her hands in the air and they started to glow a brilliant white and Raegan brought her hands down on Max's chest and there was a huge flash of light and it blinded everyone for a second but when everyone finally saw what was left after the light, they saw Raegan laying on top of Max's body and she was limp and Max started to move slightly and then he woke up and found Raegan on top of him and he quickly pulled her into his arms and put his hands on her forehead and closed his eyes and jumped to his feet as he held her.

"We gotta get her to a hospital!" Max yelled in heavy panic and he started to run down the hallway and no longer cared about everyone who was staring. He teleported away as everyone watched and he was gone.

Allison and Phoebe immediately turned to each other and then Jake pushed through them and then something broke the silence.

"COME HERE ANDERSON!" A deep voice said and everyone gasped and the person the voice belonged to looked around and Jake turned and saw that the deep voice was from Eric and Jake started to walk towards Eric and Eric turned to him and was about to punch Jake and then Jake charged at him quickly and kicked his butt like it was nothing. Suddenly Principal Matthews ran into the scene and stood between them.

"BOTH OF YOU WILL BE IN MY OFFICE MONDAY MORNING TO DISCUSS THIS WHOLE MATTER! Now where is Elizabeth?" Principal Matthews asked and everyone grew silent and Jake shouted as he cried.

"Eric raped her and you might as well call her Raegan now because her father Max Thunderman took her to a hospital! So expel me if you want but it was worth it!" Jake shouted and Eric stood up slowly and looked around at all the faces that were staring at him and he saw that everyone was against him and now he was hated by everyone and nothing would change that.


	6. Chapter 6: Somethings Gotta Be Given

Jake, Allison,Phoebe, Arabella, Ethan, Barb, Hank, Chloe, Billy, and Nora ran into the hospital and found Max pacing back and forth as the doctor tried to check his vitals.

"WOULD YOU JUST GO IN THERE AND DO EVERYTHING YOU CAN TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!?" Max yelled at the doctor.

"We have told you, that child used every single ounce of energy up to save your life because you refused to listen to us. The only way she is going to survive this is if you die, but legally you aren't allowed to and you know that. If you die the energy goes back to her. By law you can't do anything now Super President. She needs an incredible amount of energy that only two people could possibly provide. She needs someone with an immense amount of static energy to give up their life force or she needs another ultras life force and you CAN'T give up your life force." The doctor shouted.

"I'll do it." Barb said as her voice shook and Max turned to Barb and Barb saw how torn up Max was.

"Mom NO!" Max cried.

"Max, I lived my life, you have a whole life ahead of you and Raegan has an even bigger life ahead of her and I'm sorry but I'm the only electrical hero left." Barb said as tears fell down her cheek.

"But Barb," Hank said as he was devastated.

"Barb if you're going to do it you need to do it in the next few minutes or we are going to lose her." The doctor said. Chloe, Nora, and Billy ran over to Barb and clung to her.

"Mommy NO!" Chloe cried and Max couldn't take it.

"Well can't you take half of my energy and half of my moms?" Max asked and The doctor looked at Max sadly.

"No, because the body can only accept one source of energy in a 24 hour period. I'm sorry Max, but she's really your daughters only option of surviving. Healing as an adult ultra takes a lot of energy out of you, and your daughter isn't even an adult and it took out too much and now she's left with no energy." The doctor explained.

"But mommy I need you!" Chloe cried.

"Now you three listen here." Barb said as she kneeled down and looked to Nora Billy and Chloe. "Nora, Chloe, you have so many strong women to help you grow already. You have Raegan, and Phoebe, and Allison, and Cherry. Billy, you have two of the most legendary super heroes to look after you, you have Thunder Man and the other Thunder Man, AND the Super President of the United States. You guys are going to be just fine without me. Just remember that I love you guys so much." Barb said and the kids let go and Barb walked over to Hank and hugged him and then kissed him. "I'll always love you Hank." Phoebe ran over to Barb and hugged her.

"I love you mom." Phoebe cried.

"I love you too." Barb replied and then she found Max crying his eyes out and shaking his head.

" I don't want to lose you mom. Even when I was a villain you were always there for me." Max cried.

"I know baby, but now you have a family of your own, and I would rather you lose me than lose your daughter that you have fought so hard to keep. She's going to do great things Max, and I'm going to give her that chance." Barb said and then she hugged Max and kissed him on the forehead and then she turned and went over to Arabella and Ethan.

"I love you two so much. I just wish I had more time with you." Barb cried and then she hugged them both and kissed them both on the cheek and then Barb walked over to Allison. "You take care of my little boy." Barb cried and Allison hugged her.

"Thank you for giving so much up for Raegan." Allison cried and Barb looked to her.

"You gave up everything for my son. I think it's time that I repay the favor." Barb cried and then she walked over to the doctor and turned around and looked at everyone. "I love you guy's so much and I'm so proud of all of you." Barb said and then the doctor took them away…

There was silence in the hospital and then the doctor walked out.

"Raegan's doing well, she accepted the energy source." The doctor said.

"And my mom?" Max asked.

"I meant what I said. Electress will be missed terribly." The doctor sighed and everyone was silent for a moment…..

Max sat there and stared at Raegan all night and the doctor was taking his vital signs while he did so.

"So you look ok, thanks to your daughter and your mother. How is your mental stability?" The doctor asked.

" Well if I hadn't been so stupid and over controlling Raegan never would have gotten raped, my mom would still be alive, and I wouldn't have had another stupid heart attack." Max sighed.

"Max, you're a father and to be honest when it comes to your daughter Arabella's visions you CANT change them. No matter how hard you try. When people who see visions are that young those visions always come true no matter how hard you try to stop it. So NO, you wouldn't have stopped Raegan from getting raped, and you still would have been worried out of your mind and you would have still had the heart attack and this would have all happened, just in different ways. Didn't you come here because your daughter Arabella told you she had a vision of you having a heart attack, and that came true didn't it?" The doctor asked and Max thought about it.

"Still, my mom's dead and it's because of me." Max said. "If I wouldn't have had that stupid law over my stupid head, then I could have been the one to give Raegan my life force and Chloe would have had a mother to grow up with!"

"Max, I'm sorry you lost your mother, but she was right, Raegan is brilliant and talented, and she's going to do big things and she knew that giving her life was really the only option. Max if you would have tried to give yours, by law I would have had to sedate you until Raegan passed away. Your mother did a heroic thing for many people. Raegan is going to be someone for Chloe AND Nora to look up to. Don't you understand that? Can't you see how incredible Raegan really is?" The doctor asked and Max realized that he was right.

"I'm just going to miss my mom so much, and I'm scared that everyone is going to hate Raegan and myself after this." Max admitted as he let a couple of tears fall.

"I know the feeling, and I know that you told them that you need a few minutes in here with Raegan, and they have been waiting out there ever since then. Max, it's been 7 hours. I think you should let them come in if they are awake. I mean that poor human kid Jake has been pacing back and forth going out of his mind for all of the 7 hours. No one has been able to calm him down and," The doctor started and suddenly Raegan spoke in a tired but aware voice.  
"Well send him in already." Raegan said and the doctor jumped up and went over to Raegan before Max could even move.

"Raegan what do you remember?" The doctor asked.

"TO be honest, the last thing I remember was dancing with Jake and having a good time." Raegan sighed.

"You don't remember that you were raped?" The doctor asked.

"HEY!" Max yelled and the doctor realized he crossed a line as Raegan looked shocked and devastated and Max realized something. "Wait, you made sure she won't get pregnant right?" Max asked and the doctor paused. "RIGHT?!" Max yelled and the doctor walked over to a cupboard in the room and pulled out some type of scanner and he scanned Raegan and looked at the monitor and looked relieved and then looked confused.

"Wait, here it says that there was no penetration. I don't think she was raped, I think she was just sexually assaulted, which they are both very traumatic but she wasn't technically raped and also according to this she will never remember what happened." The doctor replied.

"Well I guess me not being able to remember it isn't the worst thing. I do however remember that you were keeping something from me and I'm assuming that you KNEW what was going to happen before it happened."

"I actually only saw the aftermath and later Arabella had another vision and I had a heart attack because of it." Max sighed and Raegan looked extremely concerned.

"For God's sake Dad, are you EVER going to be ok?!" Raegan shouted in concern.

"Raegan what happened was that you were sexually assaulted and assaulted in other ways by Eric Barlow and then your identity was accidentally revealed to the school and the school saw the aftermath of everything as well and you got angry at me and the look you gave me was the final push to the heart attack. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. But you used every last bit of your energy to heal me and you completely ran out of energy. The only way to save your life was either for another ultra to give you their life force or for someone with intense energy to give you their life force, and Grandma Barb volunteered because by law I am not allowed to give my life up for anyone but the hero league. I wanted to SOO Bad, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry and I understand if you could never forgive me." Max replied.

"Dad, wasn't it you who said that being a father is a learning experience? You make mistakes and you learn from them and they never happen again. I know you won't make this mistake again and I forgive you no matter what you do or who you are because you're my dad." Raegan said and Max ran over to her and hugged her in her hospital bed as he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm so glad you feel that way Raegan. I love you so dang much, never forget that." Max said as his voice shook…..

Phoebe, Jake, and Hank were the only ones awake at the time and they all walked in. You could tell that they had accepted Barbs death and were trying to look as hopeful as possible.

"So, how much do you guys hate me now?" Raegan asked.

"We don't HATE you Raegan. We could never hate you. Barb did the heroic thing because like everyone in this room, she was a hero." Hank replied with full support.

"I'm not a hero." Jake sighed and Max walked over and smacked him in the face.

"You shut your mouth right now. You stopped Eric and his buddy from getting too far into their assault on my daughter! You're as heroic as a human can be! Don't get me wrong, I'm Raegan's father and if I think somethings fishy I am going to butt my head in to make sure everything is ok, but if I wanted Raegan dating any guy, it would be you. So stop acting like you're just a puny human, because humans can be heroes too." Max snapped and everyone looked at him in slight shock and he turned to everyone and looked embarrassed.

"Did I just do that for real?" Max asked.

"Yes, it was VERY real." Hank laughed and Max caught onto the slight frustration in Hanks voice.

"You blame me for mom don't you?" Max asked sadly and Hank looked shocked.

"WHAT?! Max I would never blame you for that. Your mother made a decision that she felt was best for everyone. Now, it's going to be very hard handling our family without her, but this wasn't YOUR fault Max, and it wasn't Raegan's. Things happen and sometimes life gives you problems and you have to deal with them in the best ways you possibly can. I don't blame you OR Raegan Max, honestly." Hank reassured Max.

"I'm sorry, It's just a lot to take in." Max sighed as he slumped in his seat and put his hands to his face.

"Dad could you take it back a notch? I wanted you to like my boyfriend, I didn't want you to praise him like a freaking deity." Raegan joked and everyone let out a couple laughs except for Max. Max just sat there and still looked frustrated.

"Dad come on. It's a joke." Raegan said this and Max just shook his head.

"I'm not exactly in the moods for jokes right now Raegan." Max sighed and then his phone started to ring and he answered it. "Super President Thunderman here." Max said professionally and then he looked highly concerned. "Ok, I'm coming in." Max sighed and he stood up.

"Max you can't just leave now." Phoebe snapped.

"I think the situation excuses me." Max sighed tiredly.

"And what situation is THAT?" Phoebe snapped back and Max turned to everyone.

"The Hero League has been hacked. The villain league knows about Arabella and Ethan, and they think that I am crossing too many lines. They think that I am purposely trying to have another ultra. They think I am trying to cause a war and I have to go do damage control! Is that a good enough reason for you Phoebe!?" Max yelled and Phoebe nodded and Max turned to Raegan. "I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can be. I hate leaving you right now, but I have a job to do, and also, if I don't go now, then all of you guys might be in serious danger. I have to go fix this." Max sighed and then he left….

Max stood in front of the whole her league with his back turned to them and he had his arms crossed as he stared at the large screen that was in front of them.

"So, you think the only reason I am having kids is to produce Ultras?" Max snapped.

"Well it's obvious, don't you think?" The villain asked and Max freaked out on him and started shouting.

"NO! IT'S NOT FREAKING OBVIOUS! EVER SINCE RAEGAN WAS BORN SHE HAS HAD TO WORRY ABOUT BEING KILLED BY ONE OF YOU! I WOULD NEVER EVER DO THAT TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY CHILDREN EVER AGAIN! RIGHT NOW THE STRESS YOU GUYS ARE PUTTING ME THROUGH HAS CAUSED ME TO HAVE ANOTHER HEART ATTACK AND MY DAUGHTER RAGEAN BEING THE INCREDIBLE GIRL SHE IS TRIED TO SAVE ME AND SHE ALMOST DIED FROM ENERGY LOSS AND MY MOM GAVE HER LIFE TO SAVE RAEGAN! I AM IN ABSOLUTELY NO MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOUR BULL CRAP! YOU ARE OVER THINKING THIS AND ARABELLA AND ETHAN ARENT EVEN ULTRAS SO STOP BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT!" Max yelled and everyone was quiet.

"Are you alright Super President?" The villain on the screen asked.

"I just have enough going on without you guys creating problems. I don't understand what your problem is. The hero league has been improving the children of your colleagues lives. We have been working in actual harmony on that spectrum. So why can't you just give me a break for a couple more days? I need it BADLY! I NEED IT SO FREAKING BADLY!" Max requested and the villain turned to the villains behind him and walked over to them and started chatting and then he walked back to the front of the screen.

"Alright, we will give you three days of a break. Have fun while it lasts but we will not be allowing villains to attack cities around the US like normal until after those couple of days. The Hero League is officially on vacation for three days. We will inform all villains. And Super President I understand what you are saying about your kids, and our peace treaty between us and your family remains. Of course Arabella and Ethan will be allowed to be heroes because they are not Ultras so when they go out to stop villains those villains will have to fight them, the same as Nora and Billy, and Chloe. But we will not attack your family just because we feel like it. Don't worry. Have a nice three days of vacation hero league." The villain said and then the screen went black.

"Super President Thunderman, are you going to be ok?" The leader of the hero league asked and Max turned to them.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. I mean, I'll really miss my mom but we will all be fine. Raegan um, Raegan got raped by an athlete and luckily she doesn't remember it due to her nearly dying while saving my life. I'm sorry I snapped at you guys and the villain league. I'm just exhausted and I'm tired of crap happening ALL the time." Max sighed and the hero league nodded.

"Have a good vacation. Enjoy these three days with your family and please for our sake, hold off on having another kid for at least a year." The leader requested and Max nodded.

"Will do. Will do." Max sighed.

"Thankyou." The woman replied…..

Max teleported back to the hospital room and found Raegan asleep and she was laying in Jakes arms.

"Hey." Max whispered and Allison stood up and walked over to him and hugged him.

"I assume everything went well?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Max replied. "Hey where is Bells and Ethan?" Max asked and Allison let go of him but pulled him over to sit down next to her.

"Their staying with Nora, Billy, and Chloe. Arabella had a connection with Barb and she had a vision with her in it. Apparently Barb is doing well, wherever she is at and she gave Arabella a message for each of the kids and I guess Bells can share the visions with others even after their done by touching their hands. Barb also had a message for Phoebe and Hank, and you. Arabella's probably waiting for you to come and see the message and Max, go home and stay there tonight, and that's Raegan's idea by the way, and I agree with her. I'll stay here. You go home and be with your family." Allison said and Max nodded and then he kissed her and walked over to Raegan and kissed her on the forehead and then he looked to Jake.

"Thank you for protecting her. You guys just started dating and you're already taking risks for her and I just really appreciate it." Max sighed and then he teleported away…..

Max walked into the Thunderman house and found everyone watching a movie and they all saw him.

"Well, everything's ok now." Max sighed.

"I know, the hero league messaged me." Phoebe replied and Arabella walked over to Max.

"I hear you need to show me something." Max said as his voice started to shake and tears filled his eyes and Arabella nodded and she pulled him downstairs to his room and Max realized that it was still the same. "She never remodeled it?"

"Just sit on your bed Dad." Arabella sighed and Max sat down and Arabella sat down next to him and grabbed his hands. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet. I have a couple questions for you." Max replied and Arabella let go of his hands.

"Ok." Arabella sighed and you could tell something was different about her.

"You've done a lot today, how do you feel?" Max asked.

"I mean, I'm really tired, but I can't go to sleep until you get your message because when I go to sleep the messages go away and grandma had something important to tell you. She said that you were the key to something that I would never understand." Arabella said this and Max realized something.

"you have a third power. You can communicate with the dead. These aren't messages sweetie, you're really connecting with people who have died." Max explained.

"I know, but Grandma said that I would be fine, but I need to get you to communicate with her for a couple minutes." Arabella said this and then she yawned.

"Bells, I understand that you'll be ok, grandma would have never put you in danger. What I mean is, are you upset or frustrated with everything that's going on?" Max asked in concern as he grabbed Arabella's hands and suddenly the two of them were pushed into a vision and Max saw Barb sitting in a very bright room that was consumed by a brilliant golden light. Barb saw Max and stood up and walked over to him.

"Did you really think that I wasn't going to try my best to say a real goodbye to all of you?" Barb asked.

"Yeah, but using Arabella to send those messages kind of seems risky." Max replied as he couldn't help but wonder if his mom had even thought about that.

"Max, she's gonna be fine. She'll be a little tired but she'll be ok. Sweetie, I needed to tell you something that I found out a few weeks ago and I never got the chance to talk to you alone. Arabella, you don't have to hold onto him anymore, he's here, and he can force himself to stay here as long as he needs to be." Barb said as she looked down to Raegan and Arabella let go of Max and Barb grabbed Max by the ear and pushed him into a seat.

"What did I do?!" Max yelled.

"You know what you did! Think about it! IT HAPPENED A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO?!" Barb snapped. Max thought about it for a second and then looked ashamed and his eyes filled with tears and he looked to Barb.

"How did you find out?" Max asked.

"Max you are putting Nora's life on the line but she isn't the one who is supposed to do it! YOU ARE! I don't care about the laws! YOU need to put a stop to him!" Barb shouted.

"NO! I'm not going to go after ! I don't care if he was the one who brought back the Black Death to begin with! The Hero league won't allow me to! They want Colloso dead and I can't do it Mom, I CAN'T!" Max yelled.

"You CAN'T, or you WONT?" Barb said this and Max looked slightly ashamed. "Max, Colloso is the reason that ALL of this happened! All of the problems! All of the pain! All of the suffering! All of the stress! Baby I love you so much and you can't just let him get away with it! And if your sister goes after him he will kill her, he's changed ever since he left. Put an end to it. I talked to the hero league, they said that technically the laws don't apply, so you CAN go after him. Bring justice to all of us. To our family, to YOUR family, and most of all, bring justice to yourself." Barb begged.

"He couldn't have meant it." Max was in denial. "He would never hurt Nora or me, or anyone. Why would he?"

"Because he's EVIL and he's manipulated you and you KNOW IT. Put a stop to it Max and I've been told by a higher power since I have died that if you put a stop to this then everything will go back to normal. Everything will be calm with very few hints of drama. So put a stop to ."Barb said this and there was a long moment of silence and then Max looked up at her.

"I don't even remember what having a normal life is like. How would I even function if everything were to go back to the way they used to be?" Max revealed his biggest fear.

"Max, think about what life has been like recently: you've had another heart attack and your not even above the age of 25 yet, you have three kids and a wife and you're not even older than 20 yet, poor Raegan has been put through hell and back again. Phoebe was turned evil by a demon and she nearly died and Raegan nearly died as well. You have been so stressed that you have almost lost your mind. Poor Chloe was basically crippled for months and you had to destroy yourself in the process of saving her. All of these things have happened because of , Phoebe lost all of her powers and your friend Alexandra was murdered, and you were forced to become an ultra and had so many people who just wanted you dead. Your life was ruined because of the man you called a friend. Because of the man you trusted. Please Max, put an end to it. Let everything become peaceful again. Give everyone the life they wish they had back. Give your kids the life they deserve. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for everyone else." Barb sighed and Max slowly looked up at her and let a couple tears fall from his face


	7. Chapter 7: A Saving Race: FINALE

Max opened his eyes and saw Arabella asleep on his old bed and he walked upstairs and found everyone talking about what Barb had said.

"Hey." Phoebe sighed as she stood up. "What did mom say to you?" Phoebe had a smile until Max looked up at her with a load of concern, heartbreak, and disturbance on his face.

"I love you guys, you know that right?" Max asked.

"What are you talking about Max? What's going on?" Phoebe asked and Max looked to Nora.

"The mission the hero league was going to inform you on tomorrow has been transferred to someone else." Max sighed.

"But I'm the best hero there is. Who's going to take it on?" Nora asked.

"Me, the laws that usually surround issues like this don't apply for the crimes that have been committed by this person. I have to go after him now though and Phoebe," Max turned to her but then noticed something.

"Where's Ethan?" Max asked.

"He's in bed." Phoebe replied.

"Ok, anyways, if I don't come back, please tell Allison and the kids that I love them." Max sighed as you could see the heartbreak fill his soul.

"Max we just lost mom, we can't lose you in the same day." Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, if I don't do this today, this evil cruel person is going to keep causing hysteria and he's going to keep torturing people, people that are, let's just say they are very important. Mom wanted me to do it immediately. I have to go." Max sighed…..

Raegan was almost asleep beside her mom when she sat strait up and gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"It's dad, he's, he's going on a mission, and I can't see how it turns out. My vision is blinded by something and I don't know what it is, all I know is that he's wearing his Thunder Man suit again, and not his Super President suit. Mom, we can't let him go!" Raegan shouted and Allison immediately called Max's phone and Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe, stop Max!" Allison yelled and Phoebe was clearly crying.

"Your too late, he's been gone for twenty minutes now." Phoebe cried…

Max walked into a dark tunnel and the tunnel eventually lead to a huge laboratory where Max saw that there was a massive screen that had a terrifying message on it. It said: The Destruction of the United States in 4 Minutes." Max quickly took an image of it and sent it to the hero league and then he contacted them. "Hero League this is a Code Red!" Max yelled.

"We can't find your signal Max!" The Hero League member started and then the message was disrupted by fuzz.

"Hello Max." 's voice said and Max turned to him. "Finally figured things out, did you? It only took you a year."

"Stop this now and I won't kill you." Max said hopefully and laughed.

"You couldn't kill me even if you tried!" shouted….

Everyone in the Thunderman house was terrified and suddenly the computer rose.

"Warning Transmission. A Code Red has been sent out due to the following issue: Mass Destruction of the United States of America will be happening in less than 5 minutes." The Thunder Monitor said and everyone looked even more terrified….

" I don't want to do this to you but trust me, I will!" Max yelled and continued laughing.

"You are the wimpiest kid in the world Max, you would never," started and Max closed his eyes and flew into the air and felt his grip on Colloso as you could hear Colloso be shocked and then Max let go with a weird jerk of force and then he landed on the ground as there was silence and all you could hear was Max crying. Max stood up and turned to see Colloso on the ground dead.

"United States destruction in 2 minutes." The computer said and Max turned and saw the location and he flew out of the lair and flew as fast as he could to the location and he started to use his super strength to push through at least 50 feet into the ground and he found himself in a corridor and he saw a device and he used his super speed and got it and he flew into the air and kept on flying…

The Thunderman's were watching a video on the screen and saw Max flying into the air higher and higher as he started to reach the end of the atmosphere and everyone stood up and cried Max's name out….

Raegan and Allison were watching the video on the small tv in the hospital.

"DAD!" Raegan cried.

"Max!" Allison screamed…..

Just as Max hit the edge of the atmosphere he used his super strength and threw the bomb miles and miles into space and then he started to black out from the pressure of the air…

Everyone watched video of Max not even being in sight and then cameras zoomed in and showed Max falling to his death and they all started freaking out and then suddenly another hero who could fly appeared inside the footage and Phoebe turned to find that Hank was gone and then she turned to see that Hank had caught Max. Then the footage flipped to an image of the explosion barely impacting anything in space. Maybe a couple of stars were destroyed but the moon and the sun and the other planets were all still intact, but most importantly the United States was saved and it was saved by Max and Max was saved by Hank…..

Max was overcome by a brilliant light and then his mom walked out from it with the biggest grin on her face.

"You saved the United States of America President, now get your butt back down there and handle the press so you're very proud daughter doesn't have to anymore." Barb said and she hit Max with electricity and Max was sent into darkness….

Max slowly opened his eyes as a little bit of light filled them and he saw that he was hooked up to several monitors. Ethan and Arabella were playing with toys on the floor and Allison was beside them watching. Hank, Phoebe, Nora, Billy, and Chloe were all sitting together happily and then Max noticed Raegan in the doorway of the hospital room with Jake beside her and she was talking with a bunch of press.

"Hey." Max sighed and Allison stood up and grinned from ear to ear and ran over to his side and his kids followed.

"You're never going to believe it!" Allison shouted.

"What?" Max asked.

"Something happened when you were falling and apparently your heart was completely healed. You're no longer highly susceptible to heart attacks and strokes. You probably won't suffer from them till your older. Raegan's been telling the press about everything that happened like a mature young lady and everyone's doing really good. How do you feel?" Allison asked.

"Like I haven't seen you light up the way you are now in a very long time." Max laughed.

"Well I'm excited! Things are finally going back to normal!" Allison replied. "Other than the fact that you're extremely famous right now, well, more famous than usual at least. Raegan's been making a scrap book of all of the headlines you have made across the United States AND across the whole WORLD. Everyone knows who Super President Thunderman is! But most of all everyone knows how much you sacrifice for the world to keep it safe. Max you're a World Wide hero!" Allison shouted and Max saw Raegan holding the press off desperately because they finally saw that Max was awake and Max took a deep breath in and smiled.

"Raegan you can let them in. It's ok. I can handle it." Max said and then the press came in and everyone started talking at once and Max raised a hand and everyone grew quiet.

"Well to answer all of your questions, Yes, I have sacrificed my life before to protect the United States, I have also been put in the position of having to sacrifice many parts of being a part of a family for it. I think that being Super President is only a job for those who will sacrifice anything to protect everyone even if it puts his own family in danger. Being Super President has been one of my biggest blessings in life, and I believe the last question I heard that I can answer would be that I actually love my job, have I loved some of the positions it's put me in, not so much, but I still went through with those positions because it was my job. Any more questions?" Max asked….

2 Weeks Later:

Max was standing in his living room doorway watching Allison having fun with Arabella Ethan and Raegan. They were playing a game.

"I'm home." Max sighed and Raegan smiled over at him and Ethan ran over and dragged Max to sit down and play a game with them…

Phoebe was sitting around and looked alright and then she walked over to the door and opened it and Link was there.

"Hey." Phoebe sighed.

"I say we try again and again and again until we have a kid and if we can't then we will adopt and if that still isn't enough we will find some other way. Everyone else has been happy for weeks but you still haven't had the happiness that you want and I am going to give it to you if it's the last thing I do. I don't care what the doctor says, I don't care what anyone says." Link sighed….

The next day Max was lying in bed beside Allison and he rolled over and grinned from ear to ear at her and she smiled at him too.

"Morning." Allison sighed.

"Morning." Max replied. "You hear that?" Max asked and Allison let out a laugh.

"I don't hear anything." Allison giggled.

"Exactly. Absolute silence." Max said as he couldn't help but smile and suddenly his phone rang and Max frowned. "I knew it was too good to be true." Max sighed and he grabbed his phone and he answered it and very quickly sat up. "Why is Phoebe at the hospital?!" Max yelled. "SHE'S PREGNANT?!"…..

Everyone was in the waiting room at the hospital.

"Max why are you freaking out so much?" Hank asked.

"Because, the last time she got pregnant and things went bad she nearly killed me and herself, AND Link, and she could have destroyed the whole world if she would have been pushed to making the choice." Max said and he stood up and started pacing back and forth and suddenly Link came out with shock on his face.

"So? How is she? How are THEY?" Max asked and Links shocked face slowly turned into an excited one.

"All four of them are good." Link replied.

"She had triplets?!"Max yelled in complete surprise and his face slowly was filled with joy.

"Yeah, two girls and a boy." Link laughed in pure happiness. "And all three of them are absolutely healthy." Max walked passed everyone and walked into Phoebes hospital room and the doctor tried to stop him until she saw who he was.

"Oh hello Super president." The doctor said and Max walked over to Phoebe who was holding all three babies.

"So, what are their names?" Max asked and Phoebe looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"well this one is Lillian Barbie Evilman, because Barbara was kind of already taken," Phoebe sighed and Max let out a laugh. "This one is named Jassibelle Maya Evilman, and my first and probably only boy is named," Phoebe started and Link walked in.

"Maximus Jacob Evilman, because we know how much you hate your middle name and I personally liked the name Jacob so we compromised." Link said and Max turned to him.

"Link, you didn't have to give up your choice in this." Max said as he wasn't sure that he could accept the situation.

"I didn't. I mean, you saved me and Phoebe both, a couple times. You also saved everyone else's life. Come on, I mean it's not like he'll be called Max Thunderman, so there won't be two of you to blow everyone's mind. He won't have to live up to the name. So it's purely a thank you, I mean, you are both his Uncle and his Godfather after all." Link said and Max grinned from ear to ear as tears filled his eyes.

"Can I Hold him? I mean, I wanna hold my nieces too, but I gotta start somewhere." Max said and Max gently grabbed the baby boy in the blue blanket and held him and smiled down at Phoebe as Phoebe yawned.

"Uh oh, looks like daddy needs to take the girls." Max laughed and Link went over and picked up the two baby girls and Phoebe fell strait asleep….

Max stood in front of the hero league and they seemed concerned.

"Max we still have to make sure you're alright. You need to be interviewed to make sure you're doing fine." The leader sighed.

"Look guys, I couldn't be happier. That's the truth. Everyone in my family is happier than ever. I have two beautiful bright nieces and the best nephew on the face of the planet. Raegan is dating a guy who is actually a fantastic dude who would do anything for her, Arabella and Ethan are both enjoying life as twins, and Raegan is starting at the dance academy downtown in Hiddenville and she's getting singing lessons. My wife is planning on having another kid in a couple of years and she's remodeling the rooms in our house so that we have guest rooms and the kids rooms are getting remodeled to look the way she wants them to. Raegan gets straight A's in school, and so Arabella and Ethan, all three of them are as brilliant as their mother and as strong minded as me. But above all I am figuring out better ways to handle stressful situations and all of us are so happy right now. My dad is getting really close with Billy and Chloe. And ALL OF YOU know very well that Nora is still owning Metroburg. I mean every couple of days there's a headline that's about Thunder Girl. I gave Nora my lair and made it to where the Thunder Mobile has access to the road for her so she can stay at home now. Everything is just fantastic. In fact things are better than fantastic; they are better than they have been in a very long time. I'm really fine guys. I'm excellent actually and I know I kind of killed , but the truth is that he manipulated everyone including myself to believe that he was innocent when he was part of the plan to ruin my life and I've very quickly grown to except that." Max sighed.

"Well that's great Super President Thunderman. I guess then, we don't really have much more to say." The leader sighed as she smiled at Max…

The whole Thunderman group had gotten together at Max's house for dinner, even Link, Cherry, Oyster, Gideon, Woofgang, and Jake were there. Max stood up.

"I would like to make a toast." Max said as he raised his glass. "During these last couple of years things have really changed and they have put all of us through a lot. But here we are today and I think if mom were here she would ask me to say what I am going to say now. I love every single one of you, and Jake, I really really like you, but for everyone else I love you and it's clear that there's not really anything that could tear us apart. We're all a family, and that includes everyone in this room, even you Jake." Max said and Raegan grabbed Jakes hand and smiled. "And I am grateful for each and every one of you. So here is to us actually having a normal life again, well as normal as being a family of superhumans and humans can be at least. May we be this happy forever." Max said and everyone raised a glass and took a drink and Max sat down and everyone started eating again. It looked like the Thundermans were finally happy. One question did remain though, how long would the normal double life style last?

The End…

of The Beginning…

Thank you guys for reading my fan fiction. I plan on doing a next generation but I have to really think about where I am going to go with it.

However I have truly enjoyed writing this for you guys and I am so sorry that I killed Barb off. I really wished that I could have saved Barb but it felt like it was a really good story twist. Trust me I basically sobbed at that point of the story. But the truth is even the best writers have to kill off some of their favorite characters.

You guys asked me why I was putting Max through so many things and why I was putting Phoebe through so much, and it was never because I hate the characters. I absolutely adore those two characters. I am going to give those of you who want to write fan fiction or any other type of story, a tip. My number 1 rule to follow when I am writing about a heroic character is this: If you want a reader to completely adore and love your hero, put that hero through hell and back and torture the hell out of them. The reason you do this is because you want the hero to learn many lessons so they become stronger, and you want them to have reasons to do things. For example Harry Potter went through so much and several characters had to die to give him more of a motive to go through with being a hero. This is a very common thing for good writers to do and that is why I did what I did to both Phoebe and Max. I know it seemed kind of terrible at times but I always brought them through to the end didn't I?

I loved writing this series and for those who have read my series a little late, I started writing this the second Max turned good at the end of Season 3, and this is the way I saw it going towards. So while Season 4 has gone differently in the actual series, this is the way I think it should have gone. I seriously enjoyed this whole fan fiction and I would write it again if you asked me to, but I would love to write about the next generation of this story to fulfill the stories of Chloe, Billy, Raegan, Ethan, Arabella, Jassibelle, Lillian, and Maximus (Phoebes son). So comment below if you want to hear about the Next Generation and again, thank you so much for reading my work. You are the reason I even continue writing about the Thundermans.


End file.
